Frozen Heart
by awesomesauce90
Summary: Jack is fighting Pitch when he is knocked out. When he wakes up, he sees a giant ice castle. Who lives there? Jelsa. ORIGINAL STORY FINISHED, ONE-SHOTS AND NEW STORY IN SESSION.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am a big Jesla fan, so I thought I'd write this little one-shot. Elsa and Jack meet for the first time. A bit of each movie is included. Enjoy!**

Jack struggled against Pitch's dark magic, dodging blasts while he fired icy shots of snow at the bogeyman. It seemed to be in vain, though, as Pitch seemed to be much stronger than him. He wished that the other Guardians were fighting with him, but they were all still mad at him for talking to Pitch about his memories. He wished they understood what it was like, to not remember who you even are. To wish to know your family that you never knew existed before someone tells you.

_Stop it Jack,_ he thought forcefully. _Focus on the task at hand. No one can solve this for you but you, but right now you need to fight or die._

Because the way Pitch fought, he wasn't going to survive much longer if he didn't focus on dodging and throwing more icy blasts at his general vicinity. It was hard to tell where Pitch was, as he could dissolve into shadows easily and quickly. This left Jack with a very small chance on survival.

He dodged again and again, but Pitch was getting good at this. He came within an inch of Jack many times. And Jack was getting tired. It didn't seem like Pitch was running out of energy though. Finally, Jack managed to hit Pitch square in the chest. Pitch stumbled and fell.

Jack paused. Did he really manage to kill Pitch? He listened and watched, not letting his guard down, for a solid five minutes. Then he jumped in the air and whooped.

_I did it. I defeated Pitch! _he thought excitedly. _Wait until the other Guardians hear about this. They won't be mad anymore and I can go back to my fun and games, instead of all the serious business with Pitch taking over the world._

He was so caught up in his victory and his plans for the future (snowy pranks and whatnot) that he failed to sense Pitch rising behind him, burning with hatred for the young Guardian. He sneered at Jack's celebration and raised his hand to the wind, smiling in an evil, twisted way that made you want to back up and walk away quickly before he went insane.

_Cheer about this, puny Guardian. Maybe next time you won't mess around with my affairs._

Jack paused in the middle of a victory cheer, aware of something behind him. He spun around in time to see Pitch start to laugh manically and a black horse - a nightmare - charge at him. Then, darkness. That was all he saw for the next few hours.

When he came to, he was on the top of a snowy mountain. Everything seemed different somehow - as if it was a different world, a different dimension. Did those even exist? Jack shook his throbbing head and groaned. What happened? Then it all came rushing back as fast as the nightmare that brought him here in the first place. He groaned again, though it had nothing to do with his head, which had gone down to a dull pain.

_The other Guardians are **not** going to be happy about this, _he thought. _Wait - forget the Guardians, how do I get back?! _He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He glanced down the mountain - a long day's trek. Possibly two. He looked up - and his jaw dropped.

He was looking at the biggest castle he had ever seen. Even Santa's crib in the North Pole was smaller than this. It looked like it came straight from a fairy tale, one of the old ones with Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella. The most surprising part? The exterior was made entirely of ice. Doors, pillars, walls, balcony - all of it.

Jack whistled slowly. He _had _to find out who made this. Someone with this kind of magic could send him home for sure! Not to mention he really wanted to find out what the inside looked like.

He climbed up the solid ice bridge leading up to it and paused at the doorway before gathering his courage and knocking softly on the doors. As they opened on their own, Jack's eyes widened at the incredible sight before him - an icy main room, with two giant staircases leading up to a different room. Above him was the biggest chandelier he had ever seen - it was easily bigger than the sleigh! And all of it was made entirely of ice.

Jack could hardly believe it. He turned in circles, taking it all in. He paused suddenly, hearing footsteps behind him on top of the stairwell. He slowly turned, and a sight more magnificent than the entire castle met his eyes.

It was a girl, with long, white hair braided down her shoulder. She had very pale skin, with heavy makeup that made her look absolutely gorgeous. Her dress - wow. Her dress was also made of ice, a thin layer that twisted and flowed in a pattern that made it look like a frozen waterfall. She held herself like a delicate rose, but he could tell she was strong on the inside. Her face held a questioning look, but she also seemed to be a bit scared.

He could not speak for a few minutes, the beauty of the girl before him rendering him absolutely speechless. When he finally spoke, he could not keep the tremor out of his voice.

"Who...who are you?"

When she spoke, her voice flowed over him like a river - smooth and calming. She, as well, seemed to be a bit nervous, but her voice was still melodic and beautiful.

"I'm Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2

**I was not planning to continue this, but I had a reviewer ask me to continue it. DarkQueenOfWonderland, thank you very much for your flattering review, and because of it, I will continue the series. However, I may only post every other day. Here is Chapter 2!**

Jack stared at her. _Elsa...what a pretty name. _He shook his head to snap him out of it. "Why are you here?" he inquired. He saw her face flush at this, apparently she was not comfortable with him asking that, so he quickly changed the topic. "How did you...how did you BUILD all this?" he asked, gesturing to the castle that surrounded them. "It's incredible, I mean really, it's stupendous, I mean...I'll just be quiet now." he muttered, embarrassed.

She laughed, a gentle, bubbly laugh that lifted him right off his feet...not literally, though. That would be even more embarrassing. "I built this in a wave of emotions, and because of it, a little bit of me is inside of it. It is my refuge, my escape from reality, if you may. My way of closing myself out from the world around me"

Her words were poetic, simple, and just as beautiful as she. He frowned, though, because part of this did not make sense to him. "Why would you shut yourself out? You seem like a great person..." _Oh brilliant Jack, just brilliant. Nice way to address someone that you just met._

She smiled, though a touch of sadness made an appearance on her beautiful face. "Not everyone accepts me for what I am..." _What. She said what, not who._ "People call me a monster and worse. Just because of what I can do." A tear slipped down her cheek.

**Elsa**

His eyes seemed to widen at this. "What can you do?" Elsa paused, she had not expected him to ask that. However, she felt she could trust him for some reason. She looked at him, studying him. Finally deciding that he was all right, she opened her hand and let a spray of snowflakes burst from her palm. She looked to him, watching for a reaction. He stumbled back, startled. He looked at her, and she saw, in his eyes, a look of total and utter horror. No. Her face grew hot, salty streams coming down her cheeks.

"I thought you were different." She choked out through her tears. "I thought you would see me, not my power. Me!" She ran into her upper room with the balcony, and sat in the middle of the room. Frost spread out from under her as she sobbed her heart out.

**Jack**

What was that about?

He was surprised, sure, but he wasn't disgusted. He was shocked that they shared the same power, that's all! He quietly made his way up the stairs, pausing at the top to listen. He felt a wave of guilt as he listened to her crying, hearing the heart-wrenching sobs coming from the delicate girl.

He opened the doors and slowly walked to her. When she heard, she jumped to her feet, fast as a cheetah, and backed away. He continued toward her, an expression of mingled curiosity and sadness on his face. He softly spoke to her, trying to calm her down so that she could see that he did not want to hurt her.

"I didn't mean to look that scared, Elsa." She flinched when her name was used. "I'm not scared of you, and I am sure as heck not disgusted or horrified by you. Why would I?"

"You don't understand." She wept. "You don't know what it is like to have this...this power that you have to keep in check. You don't - you **can't** understand."

_Oh really, Ice Queen?_

**Elsa**

"Yes" he murmured "yes, I can." He pointed his staff at the ground and she watched, enthralled, as a layer of frost swept through the room. It was light, and had the same pattern as her dress. It brushed past her legs, soft as silk, and continued on to create a fountain in the middle of the room. The fountain burst with life as it was completed, the water pouring lightly from the top as it seemed to shed new light throughout the room. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

Wow.

She turned to him. "You...you can do...do it too?" _Way to articulate, Elsa._

He smiled crookedly. "Nah, that was all just an illusion. Nothing is as it seems." he added in a creepy voice. She giggled at that, and his face seemed to light up like his beautiful ice fountain. She smiled at him, and they lapsed into a silence, not awkward, just...there. Like a bowl that has no use at the moment, but sits on the table looking nice. They both stared at each other until the light from the fountain bounced into his eyes, and he gave a little yell as he backed away. She laughed, before nothing the setting sun that was reflected off her ice castle. How had time come and gone so fast?

She smirked. "I suppose it is your bedtime, little one?"

"Hey!" he protested. "I'm twenty, you know! Not four!" She giggled. He was cute when he was mad...

"And I am twenty one, which makes me the adult in the house. Now go to bed. Keep going up the staircase, and it's the first room one your left. I'm right across, if you need anything."

"What are you, my babysitter?!" he sputtered indignantly. She laughed long and hard at the look on his face. He seemed to soften after that. " 'Night, Ice Queen." He made his way up the stairs. Her last view of him was his staff, being dragged up behind him like a toddler's favorite toy.

_"Ice Queen?" What was that about? _She looked out over the mountaintop, as the last rays of the summer sun glittered on the snow that surrounded the castle._ And why am I letting him stay the night, when I just met him?_ She yawned, and slowly walked up the stairs. She covered a snort of laughter when she heard snores coming from the guest bedroom._ Note to self: tease him about that in the morning._

His pig-like snorts didn't keep her up, though. Instead, they gave her a sweet feeling, as if just the sound of him would protect her. She fell asleep at once, and let thoughts of the mysterious Snow Boy fill her dreams for the entire night.

**Alright, that took a while. I know that Jack is seventeen in the movie, but I thought that that would be to awkward for them to be four years apart. Also, he will age in the series. His birthday might happen...let me know through the reviews if it should!**

**Later,**

**awesomesauce90**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 coming up! Whew, I'm on a roll! And thank you to NaruSasuLover16 for the review and the favorite. It means a lot to me. Enjoy, rate and review!**

**Jack**

Jack woke up feeling refreshed...and kind of cold. Looking around, he surveyed the icy walls around him, until yesterday came back to him like a speeding bullet, except, he welcomed it. _Elsa...wow. But I am SO getting her back for the "babysitter" comment. _With this happy thought in his mind, he lept from the bed and raced out the bedroom door, anticipating the chance to see his Ice Queen again.

When he came to the room with the fountain, he gasped at the drastic change. A table with all kinds of breakfast food, from five star breakfast casserole to Lucky Charms, was in the middle of the room. The fountain had been moved to make room. And best of all, Elsa was seated at the table, eating scrambled eggs and French toast. She glanced up, and her face went from serious to joyous, with a touch of...worry?

"Do you like it?" she asked anxiously. He looked along the table, speechless. Finally, he nodded, and her face lost the trace of worry and she dug in to her meal. He sat beside her and loaded up on his favorite cereal, Floated Flakes, and some honeydew melon.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, a twinkle of mischief in her eye. He looked at her, searching for what it ment, then shrugged. "Soundly," he said nonchalantly. For some reason, this caused her to launch into a fit of laughter that sounded throughout the castle. He smiled shakily. "Uh...what's so funny?" She continued to giggle until she calmed down a bit, then sputtered out, "You...you snore like a pig!' then lapsed into another uncontrollable wave of giggles, which intensified when she saw his face. He groaned and put his head on the table, muttering, " I'm sorry, ma'am. Didn't mean to keep you up."

She smiled gently, the laughter subsided. "You didn't keep me up. I slept fine." He raised his eyebrows. "Really," she insisted. "I slept like a rock." He grinned, happy that he had not kept her up. He'd hate to cause her unhappiness.

**Elsa**

She smiled. He was grinning like a madman, happy as ever. Then his face became one of exasperation and joking. "By the way, _babysitter?!" _She chuckled, glad to have a change in topic. "Well...I thought it was clever..." she muttered. He laughed, long and hard. She was glad to give him a cause to laugh. "By the way," she inquired, "where are you from?" She rested her head on her chin and leaned forward, eager to hear this story. Although the question seemed to fluster him, he took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I come from another world, quite a bit different from here. I guess that you can tell by the way I look, and my clothes. There, I am known as Jack Frost, but you can call me Jack. I was one of the Guardians, the protectors of children. The others are Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and my least favorite, the Easter Bunny. We are in charge of making sure that the children believe in us, and keep believing throughout their childhood. But...that's been difficult lately. We have an enemy, out to destroy the hopes and dreams of the kids. He is the bogeyman, and his name is Pitch. Pitch Black. He has an army of nightmares - which, ironically, are horses - and by releasing them into children's dreams, he can stop them from believing in us, in anything good. The sandman - Sandy - usually can help us with that, but he...Pitch...shot an arrow...and..." Jack stopped, lowering his head. Elsa was shocked to see tears in his eyes. She debated over what to do, then kindly said, "He sounds like a great person." Jack looked up, small but undeniable tears running on his cheeks. "Was." he murmured. "Was a good person."

They sat in silence, Elsa giving him time to get a hold on his emotions. When he finally spoke, his voice was small but clear.

"Anyway, now we can't stop him. We try, but we can't. Weeks ago, he broke into the Tooth Fairy's palace and stole her assistants - she calls them 'baby teeth.'" She smiled at that. "And he stole ALL the teeth. Those contain the memories of the children. And with her assistants gone, none of the children of the world got their teeth collected. So we lost some believers. The next night, _we _collected the teeth." She laughed, imagining them jumping across the housetops. "Yeah, it was fun. But the teeth stolen - that was huge. Not just for the kids...I had my memories from my life before I became Jack Frost in there, memories that I can't remember on my own for some odd reason. I planned to get them, but they were taken before I could get them. I...I went after Pitch myself. Planned to get them back. While I was there, all the Easter Bunny's eggs were smashed. I got the memories, but Easter was ruined. The other Guardians didn't think much of that. Bunny said I wasn't worthy to be a Guardian. Because of one mistake!" Elsa nodded. "I know the feeling..." she softly said. Jack looked at her with curiosity, but continued.

"I flew North, to dwell on what I did, when..._he _appeared. Pitch." Her eyes widened. "He offered to work with me, go against the Guardians so I that they would only believe in the two of us. I said no, of course. And we fought. Long time. I got a hit in, and he faked being knocked unconscious. When I let my guard down and cele...I mean, turned away to go, he hit me from behind. I blacked out and landed here. And that is about it, you know the rest."

He looked at her. "And you, my lady?"

**Haha, cliff hanger! Don't worry, I'll post tomorrow if I can. If not, Monday. Thanks for reading!**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	4. Chapter 4

**This has become a daily thing, but I might end up missing a few days. DarkQueenOfWonderland, thank you so much for the comments. I'm glad you like my writing. And I don't want to take my time, I like updating! Here is Chapter 4! Rate and review, you guys know the drill. Sorry about the slight cliff hanger, I promise I won't ever do a big one. On with the story!**

**Elsa**

Elsa gulped. "My...my story?" she whispered. Jack nodded, leaning forward with an expression of mingled curiosity and seriousness on his face. "I want to know...who _you _are. Not what you look like or the jokes that you make, _you._ And I can't do that without knowing your past self." She raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you a philosopher?" He chuckled. "I'm not. And don't keep weaseling out of it, tell me who you are." She took a deep breath, told herself - again - that he was alright, and began.

"I lived in the castle down there, in the kingdom of Arendelle. My parents were the king and queen, and I was a princess." He raised his eyebrows but said nothing more. "I've had my power all my life, I was born with it. No one can explain why. I used it rarely, but mostly for the entertainment of my little sister, Anna. She loved my power and loved me because and in spite of it. One day, she woke me up so we could play in the throne room, as usual. I made it snow, lots and lots of snow. This was before I knew the full extent of my powers." She gestured to the castle around them. "We...we made a snowman, named him Olaf." Jack smiled at this. "We went sliding and ice skating, and finally, I started to create piles of snow for her to jump across. She went too fast for me to make the piles in time. I...I slipped and fell on the ice. She jumped off the last pile. Fearing for her safety, I shot a ray of magic to try and make a soft landing...but it hit her instead. She fell unconscious. We could not wake her up, we had to go to the trolls. They could fix it, since I hit her head not her heart, but they removed every single memory of magic, making it seem as though we were playing outside when all those moments happened. They advised me never to use magic in front of her again. My dad...he was scared out of his mind. Afraid I might fatally injure someone next time. So they locked the gates and shut me in my room for the rest of my childhood. I was eight at the time. She was five."

Jack exploded there. "They locked you in your room for thirteen years?! That is insane! What was wrong with your powers?! What-" "Jack" Elsa interrupted. "I could not control my powers. They did the right thing. Now do you want me to continue or not?" Jack was surprised at the outburst, but kept quiet.

"My sister...she never gave up. Whenever it snowed, she would come to my door and ask to build a snowman with me. She loved snowmen. I never answered, I did not want to break her again. Even in my room, I could not control myself. My dad made me wear special gloves so I would not cover the castle in ice. My parents died three years ago, when I was eighteen and Anna was fifteen. We were both upset, but I even more so. It meant that I would have to take the throne once I came of age. Just a few weeks ago, that fateful day came." She looked troubled, but took a deep breath and continued. "I was to be coronated at a special ceremony, with a party following it. The ceremony itself went well, nobody saw the small bits of ice that covered the ceremonial jar and staff. The party was a disaster. It started well, me and my sister bonding over a love of chocolate and a man who invited us both to dance but literally danced like 'a chicken with the face of a monkey', as he said." Jack was practically losing it at that. They both allowed a few minutes of laughter, but mellowed after a while. Elsa continued. "Finally, at the end of the party, she brought over a man, Prince Hans, I think, and introduced him to me. Then out of the blue, they asked for my blessing...of their marriage!" Jack spewed orange juice all over the table at that, choking on his drink. He calmed quickly, though, and choked out, "What?!"

"I know! Let me finish! They were planning the wedding party right in front of me, down to the main dishes, which were soup and a roast, but I stopped them and told them that you could not marry someone that you just barely met. Anna mentioned something about 'true love', and told me I didn't understand because all I did was shut others out. I walked away, and said the party was over. She asked me what I did to her, and stole my glove. She...she got me mad, and I turned to her and yelled 'Enough!', but my hand was uncovered, and ice shot out of it. They were silent, then started to yell at me, call me 'monster' and 'demon', but...I just ran off. I crossed the lake, my feet turning it to ice. I came up the mountain, and in desperation made this, an icy fortress to reflect my frozen, shattered heart. That's it, until you came. Any other questions?" she added a little sarcastically. All Jack could do was stare.

**Jack**

Jack was silent. When he dared to speak, his voice cracked. "Why did they think you were a monster? You seem more like an angel to me." _Oh, niiiiiiiiice Jack. Real smooth._

She cracked a grin. At least she wasn't sorrowful anymore. "An angel, huh?" She laughed, and he covered a blush. But honestly, she could laugh at him all she wanted, as long as he got to hear that wonderful, giggly sound.

**Not bad for a quick type up, huh? Let me know what you think. The next chapter will be bonding time, after that we can get some action in there.**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I am so sorry about the weekend delay, had a lot of stuff going on. Please don't hate me, I bring cookies as a peace offering!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Here is Chapter 5 and again, please don't hate me for the delay!**

**Elsa**

Elsa grinned. She and Jack had been talking all day, comparing family life and other things. She yawned, exhausted. Jack grinned. "Time for bed, little one?" he teased. Her response came in the form of ice rising from his chair to trap him in. He continued joking until he realized, upon which he started fighting against it as Elsa laughed her head off. He laughed tiredly, apparently amused. "Very funny, Ice Queen." She smiled. "Thank you, Snow Boy." "Snow Boy?!" She resumed her chortling as he assumed an expression of shock and exasperation. "Really? I can't be 'the Winter Wizard' or 'the Big Blizzard' or anything cool like that?" "Nope!" She grinned inwardly. He was extremely cute when he was annoyed. _Woah, there. Take it easy girl._

He stretched. "I'm going to bed." She started to open her mouth, but he interrupted. "And any babysitter jokes and you better sleep with one eye open." She smirked. "Alright, Snow Boy." He shook his head, murmured, "Real funny, Ice Queen," and climbed the stairs. She started dwelling on what was going on at home. By now, they had probably given up any feeble search that might have been started by her sister...if her sister would ever forgive her. Anna had probably been crowned as the new queen of Arendelle. That would be a good option. She was smart and willing to listen to others, along with having a boatload of patience. Although she was a bit rash and quick-minded at times, Anna would make a good ruler. Elsa stretched. By now it was quite late and she felt that it was time for her to sleep. She left for her own bed. But she had barely closed her eyes when they came. The nightmares.

_She was surrounded. They were closing in. They shouted at her. She could never see who they were, only know that they wanted her dead. "Monster, monster" they chanted. She curled into a ball and called for help. They continued to close in. Closer, closer. They swung their weapons, calling her names. She called louder. No one came..._

**Jack**

Jack woke to the small, almost imperceptible crying coming from the room next door. _Elsa,_ he thought as he raced across the hall and flung open the door. She was curled up in her bed, sobbing and whispering, "Help" He flew to her side and tried to wake her. "Come on Elsa, wake up." he murmured desperately. "Wake up!" All of a sudden, her eyes flew open. She gasped, then started to sob. He paused, then awkwardly put his arms around her. She held him close and cried into his chest. He held still, whispering comforting words into her ears. She continued to cry for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked. "I'm sure whatever it was, it wasn't your fault. You're too nice for that. And I was awake anyway" he added, not wanting to hurt her feelings. She smiled, then muttered almost too low to hear "Nightmares. They come every night. They surround me, call me a monster. Tell me that I have no use. That...that I might as well be dead."

_"Pitch"_ hissed Jack. He silently swore that he would track down Pitch and make him pay for every dream insult that he had fired at her. She took a breath, then whispered, "The dreams have been coming ever since I was eight and hurt my sister (_Did I say I would make him pay? Never mind, I'll just kill him on the spot._ He was ready to murder Pitch at that point) and that is partially why my parents shut me in my room for 61.9% of my life. They thought that I was unstable."

Jack paused, then burst into laughter. "61.9%? My goodness, girl! You are a really good mathmatition!" She laughed with him. "Well, I did not have much else to do here. If you want to know the _real_ answer, it's 61.904762..." He stopped her there. "OK, OK, I get the point!" They both laughed over that for a few minutes, then he sobered up. "But seriously, they thought you were unstable?" She sighed. "Weird dreams like that often put you in a class of those who are literally insane. I am not trying to be insulting, but you get what I am trying to say, right?" He smiled. "You could not be insulting if you did try, Elsa. You are too sweet for that."

**Elsa**

She smiled, lowering her eyes. "As long as we are here..." She grabbed her pillow and hit him in the face with it - hard. He looked stunned and hurt, and raced out of the room. She was quiet, anxious that she had gone too far. Then he ran into the room, pillow in hand and proceeded to hit her with it. Then started one of the longest and most full of laughter pillow fights that there had ever been. The whole castle was open for the stalking, and neither would relent.

Elsa charged into the room with the fountain looking around. Jack was nowhere in sight. She relaxes, and came out onto the balcony. She had barely been there a second when Jack slammed her with his pillow. She smiled mischievously and quickly got him in the stomach. This proceeded on for a while, each getting in some good hits, when Elsa saw a perfect shot and slammed him. Apparently she hit him too hard or he was not focused, because the sudden hit to the chest toppled him over the railing.

She dropped her pillow, screamed, and ran to the railing, ready to dive. She did not expect him to soar up and land right in front of her. Grinning like a madman, he proclaimed "And that, my lady, is how I roll." She stood, shocked beyond belief, and felt herself go numb. He smiled again, although this time it was less certain. "Ice Queen?" She tried to reply, but found that she could not. She swayed a bit, then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

**Well? Read, rate, and review! Hope the cliffhanger is not too bad!**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mwahaha! I am evil for the cliffhanger! Don't worry, I (usually) update fast...again, sorry about the weekend. For all those who love my story... Here is Chapter 6...and cookies!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Jack**

Jack sat in her room, watching her silent, unmoving, but thank goodness breathing, form on the bed. He silently scolded himself. He should have known that she would not respond well to flying. This is the 1840s, for heavens sake! They did not have this kind of thing in this time period. He sighed. Well, he had done it. When she fainted, he had grabbed her quickly and brought her up here, heart thumping hard with worry the whole way up the stairs. He might have flown, but if she woke up mid-flight, she would have completely lost it. But, there was a chance. Since she understood magic, maybe she would be slightly okay with this. _Please don't let her hate me...please I'll give anything please..._

She stirred, then opened her eyes slowly. When she saw him, her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak, but he did not give her a chance. "I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking about how you would react. I expected you to just be slightly surprised, but I forgot about how this is definitely not a common thing to occur here. If you hate me, I don't blame you, but give me a chance, please. I can show you that it's not that bad. Flying is awesome, I can show you how great it is, but if you're scared I won't do a thing, just let me..." He stopped when she threw her hand across his mouth. "Jack, stop before you shove your foot even further down your throat. I was incredibly surprised, yes, and you can't blame me for that, but I was mostly amazed and delighted that such a thing was possible. How do you even do that?" She slowly uncovered his mouth. He stood there, stunned, then set off. "You aren't mad at me? I figured you would find me a freak, I mean flying is weird for this time..."

"Jack!" She laughed. "Stop! I'm not mad, I'm thrilled! How do you do it?" He blinked. "I...I control the wind. Tell it to take me where I want to. Kind of cool, I guess." She smiled. She started to speak, but was interrupted by a voice from downstairs. "Elsa?"

Elsa froze. Then, as if spurred into action, threw herself out the door. He followed, quietly. She was standing at the top of the staircase, talking to a woman below. She was kind of pretty, with auburn hair that had a white stripe. She had freckles, and a young face, around eighteen years old. _Anna..._ Elsa suddenly spoke.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please." Anna looked confused. "But I just got here." Elsa raised her voice slightly. "You belong in Arendelle." "So do you." Anna said quietly. Why was Elsa pushing her away? All of a sudden, a snowman burst into the room. Jack's jaw hit the ground. A...talking snowman?! What the heck? He came up to Elsa. "You built me...remember that?" Jack's jaw was nearing the center of the earth by now. Elsa...built that thing? "And you're alive?" she questioned. He looked himself over. "I...think so?" He stifled a laugh. That was the funniest thing he had heard in a while.

They continued to go back and forth. Elsa finally came up the stairs, Anna on her tail. Was Anna...singing? Something about not being afraid anymore. Elsa joined in telling her to back off. Jack shook his head. What was this, a musical? Finally Anna said something about not being safe from her, and Elsa freaked out, yelling at Anna. Jack alone could see the touch of fear on her face. "Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep...snow." Well that seemed to scare the heck out of Elsa. "What?" Anna explained. "You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere." Jack winced. Not only was that a bad thing, Elsa was not going to take it well. He was right. "Everywhere?!" "Yeah, but you can just unfreeze it!" Jack shook his head. Anna was quite the optimist. Elsa freaked out so bad, that a miniature storm swirled around her. She looked like she was about to cry or explode - one of the two. He ran towards her, determined to help, but her fear suddenly burst from her like a sharp, deadly ray. He hit the ground in time, but Anna wasn't so lucky. She got hit straight in the heart.

He got up and made his way over to her. She looked on the verge of passing out again. " Elsa, are you alright?" She shook her head, then gasped when she saw Anna. A man, probably Anna's boyfriend, rushed over to her, asking her the same question. She nodded, although Jack could see the pain in her eyes. She looked at Jack for a second, the question of his being here in her eyes, but she ignored him and said to her sister "I'm not leaving without you Elsa." Elsa was trembling, but managed to get out "Yes, you are." She pointed her finger at the floor, and a giant monster rose. She ran, and Jack chased after her. He found her in her room, sobbing. He went over to her and gently whispered "Don't worry. You're safe." She turned to him, tears running down her cheeks, and choked out "No, I'm not safe. I'm dangerous Jack. You have to go, you aren't safe with me here, GO!" She shouted the last bit. Instead, he drew her into his arms and held her, muttering " It's OK, it's OK," She continued to cry, and all he could think was _She's broken, completely shattered, but maybe...maybe I can fix her._

**Ugh, I am getting sloppy. Hope this is just a phase. The lines were taken directly from the script, and the movies does take place in the 1840s...I did my research. :)**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO sorry, this will be my last post for a while, maybe up to a few weeks. Don't expect me to update this before May. To those who have suggested ideas for the story, thank you and I want to tell you that they have been considered and they mean a great deal to me, but I already have the story pretty much mapped out, so please don't be upset if your idea doesn't make the final script. Thank you to the followers, viewers, reviewers, etc. On with the show!**

**Elsa**

Why? Why did he have to come now? When she was broken, torn, ripped to pieces on the inside. Shattered beyond any repair imaginable. But maybe that was it. Maybe Jack was here to help her, save her from the stupid curse. No, that was ridiculous. He was here because of some crazy mixup in the dimensions and was simply staying here because... Why had she let him stay? Out of kindness? Curiosity? Loneliness? No, she realized. It was because something about him drew her to him, like a moth to a flame, about to burst into fire. She needed to stay away, not wanting to hurt him, yet she needed him. It was like all of a sudden someone rewired her brain so that she saw him everywhere. Her dresses - he loved the patterns. The wind outside - his carefree attitude so like the breeze that carried them through the castle, with Elsa clinging to him like he was the only thing between life and death and Jack laughing his head off. Even the sun in the sky - it shone almost as bright as the smile on his face when he was laughing, which he was often. _Is this what love feels like?_ she wondered, before shaking her head and starting to stand, then yelping as she saw her bedroom around her. It was melting, the ice turning to water before her very eyes. She gulped, then changed it back. What had happened? She shook her head. She was getting a little crazy after the incident with Anna. Poor Anna. She had not meant to injure her sister, but her fear...it felt like it got to the point where she could not control it anymore, and it burst like a icy bomb. When it hit her sister, she wanted to chase after her, but the pain in her sisters eyes made her hesitate. When she created the monster, she felt something, the one thing keeping her together, snap, and she fled. Jack had comforted her, but she mostly stayed up here now. He could barely make her come down for meals.

She breathed in then came outside and went to the ice garden she had made behind the castle. It was soothing, to stand here among the shards of ice delicately arranged as flowers, though the ice was so sharp, it could easily cut her to ribbons. She smiled, standing among the potential weapons around her. The only thing that could calm her - besides Jack, of course. _It's a metaphor. They have the power to kill me only if I let them. _Grinning, she sat down among the flowers and thought. Thought about what Jack meant to her. She frowned. Was it possible - no, it could not, Jack was a friend, nothing more, but as she dug deep into her mind, she realized that it was completely true.

She was in love with Jack Frost.

**Jack**

Jack sighed. He was kind of bored. As he came up with a plan to get Elsa out of her bedroom, his eyes lit up. Sneaking upstairs, he was careful to keep quiet, as she would know he was coming and no prank is good if your prankie knows you are there. He positioned himself outside the door, waited a beat, then sprung the door wide open. As he did, he threw a bolt of ice towards where Elsa always sat. Since she was not there, he ended up hitting the mirror on the wall, which reflected the Ray right back to him. He ended up covered in a fine layer of ice that could only be taken off by someone else. He groaned. At least he knew she was out of her room.

He found her in the garden, standing among the razor sharp flowers. He cleared his throat, and she turned to look at him before bursting into laughter. He shook his head. "Can you get it off? Thanks to the spell, which was meant for you, I can't." She shook her head and smiled her endearing, warmer than a summer day smile, before tapping him on the shoulder and letting the ice break off. He smiled, then quickly asked if she had breakfast. She shook her head, then allowed him to lead her back to the castle. They dined on hard boiled eggs and toast with blueberry jam. He looked at her and asked "Are you alright? You seem to be a little preoccupied."

She smiled sadly. "I'm scared for my sister. It's just..." Jack interrupted. "It'll be ok, I won't let her starve. Or your mother." Elsa cracked up, the ecstatic expression on her face worth more than gold. "Thanks, Gale." she teased, then they both broke into laughter. After they had put the table away and were standing in the middle of the room, she continued. "Honestly, do you think she will be alright? I know I hurt her - and that it wasn't my fault" she added. He shook his head. She could read his mind. "But she is my sister, I am worried." He looked down on her anxious, yet radiant face and joked "If she is anywhere as tough as you, she is fine." She smiled, a bit of weight lifted off her shoulders. "Thank you" she whispered. He smiled, then leaned down -

As two men burst into the room, crossbows loaded and pointed at Elsa. He quickly stood in front of her, ready to take them on. "I've got this, Jack" she murmured. He looked at her. "_We've_ got this." She nodded, then they both attacked as one.

**And...cut! How many of you caught the "Hunger Games" and "The Fault in Our Stars" references? Tell me via reviews if you did!**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back? :) Some stuff got cancelled and gave me an opportunity to post this. Looks like I will be able to post more often than I had feared I would be restricted to. Plus, I love to update this story. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed. Many of you have told me how much you love this story, and I want to ask your opinion. I plan on getting to the end of the movie Frozen (maybe with some parts from Rise of the Guardians, no spoilers), maybe adding an epilogue, and ending it there. What do you think? This will take about thirteen chapters if everything goes the way it should. Do you think I should do less? Or maybe more? Please tell me, I am not sure what to do. You can post via reviews, or there will be a poll open on my profile. Thank you and enjoy chapter 8!**

**Jack**

Jack launched himself at the first man, while Elsa cornered the second. Crossbow arrows whizzed by both of them, but ice blasted them to the side. Both made sure not to hurt the men - neither wanted to hurt them the way Anna got hurt - but made sure the odds were ever in their favor. Jack was practically laughing. After facing down against the bogeyman, the creater of fear itself, he could best the men easily, without even trying. Elsa seemed to be having a hard time getting the upper hand though. The man she was fighting against was smirking. Jack stopped that with a quick blast to the stomach, before turning his attention back to the thug he was faced against. The quick distraction had given the man a chance to slice an arrow past his side. He grimaced, but continued with renewed strength. Finally, Elsa trapped her fighter on the balcony, while Jack got tired of playing and pinned the man to the wall with spikes of ice. He then ran to his Ice Queen's side.

Elsa took one look at him and gasped. "They got you!" He shrugged. "Doesn't hurt...much." She sighed. "Let me see." He showed her the wound, and she shook her head. "He barely grazed you, thank goodness. You're going to be fine." He smiled. She had a hint of exasperation in her voice. "You say that like it's a bad thing." She rolled her eyes. "Ok, the wound is bleeding profoundly and you will be dead in seconds. Happy?" He waited a few seconds, then shook his head. "Still alive." She smiled. "Good." They both stared at each other, until they heard voices from the stairs. She backed up, fear in her eyes.

"I can't let them catch me" she whispered, tears threatening to flow. Jack took one look at the young woman's tear stained face and said "I'll stay and distract them. You run." She shook her head. "All for one and one for all" she murmured, smiling slightly. That alone gave him the courage to go fight those men just to keep her safe, then go kick Pitch's butt for the nightmares he sent her, then after all that come back and protect her. _What is going on? Why am I willing to do anything for a woman I just met? Does this mean..._

The voices from the stairs burst in before he could finish the thought. The leader was cloaked in dark colors, with auburn hair that snaked down his face as sideburns. His face showed sympathy, but Jack saw the treachery and cunning behind the kind, caring front. "Queen Elsa!" he shouted. Don't become the monster they fear you are!" She paused, but that was enough for one of the men to lift the crossbow and point it at Elsa's heart. Jack saw red that day, throwing a bolt of pure ice at the bow. It tilted upward, crocheting off the walls until it flew off the balcony. Another raised the crossbow to the ceiling while Jack was distracted, aiming for the chandelier. His aim was true, and the icy ornament came crashing. Both backed away quickly, but Elsa tripped on a shared of ice that came off. Crashing to the ground, she fell unconscious.

Jack filled with fury. He went into full on battle mode, trapping men under ice bubbles three inches thick and pinning them to the wall like the first man. Finally, it was down to him and the leader, who Jack had learned had the name Hans. Hans grinned. "Everything is falling into place. Anna is dying, Elsa will soon die, and I shall claim the throne of Arendalle. You are a meer distraction and a soon to be dead one."

Blood roared in Jack's ears. No way would he ever let this filthy rag kill his Ice Queen. Despite the situation, he laughed. "You know what is wrong with you evil villains?" Hans cocked his head. "You talk too much." Hans' face filled with fury. "For that alone, I shall make your limited life miserable." "Try." "Watch me."

The two men clashed for a while. Each had their respective weapon and a vast knowledge of use for it. Each was trained to fight. Neither could beat the other. Jack could have escaped right there, but he would not leave Elsa. Finally, Hans began to waver. Jack used the opportunity to hit him with an enormous blast of ice. When Hans went down, he didn't even check if he was awake before he ran to Elsa's side immediately. "Wake up Ice Queen" he muttered desperately. "Wake up."

You think he would have learned. Hans had faked the faint and now snuck up behind Jack. The last thing he saw was the face of the one person who he knew he could always count on, always trust, and how helpless she was, before a sharp registered to the back of his head and darkness took over his vision.

**And there we have it! Chapter 8 has been revealed! Chapter 9 will take a lot of editing, so it could come out anywhere from hours from now to tomorrow to Tuesday, so please be patient.**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys...no, please don't kill me! I bring a peace offering!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (I am low on cookies you guys have to share)**

**And I am sorry about the weeks delay. Nobody reviewed! :( Hello, you guys there? I did have one person participate in the poll, however. Whoever it is, thank you. And...if nobody is reading this I will stop writing. The reason I am writing this is for people to enjoy, and I am not sure if anyone is reading this and/or enjoying it. If you are, please review and vote for the length of the poll in my profile. If no one does, I will simple round off the story on a quick ending and end it there. Sorry if I am being a tad dramatic, but I want to know people like my story!**

**On with Chapter 9, I guess...**

**Jack**

Jack woke up, groaning from the pain all over his now stiff as a board body. He opened his eyes, surprised to find himself in a jail cell. He looked over the place. Iron door, rock walls...and Elsa sleeping on the cot across from him. He immediately rushed up and attempted to run to her unconscious from, but his arms snapped back from the force of heavy chains bolted to the ground. What the heck? He started to call her name. "Elsa? Elsa, please, wake up. Wake up." Eventually she stirred, looking confused until she saw him, and he watched as her face flooded with relief. She rushed to him, and thankfully the chain was long enough so that they could hold each other, Elsa in tears and Jack close to it.

"It's gonna be OK" he whispered, daring to pray he might be right for once. "We'll be fine. We'll get out of here, I promise." She laughed shakily. "I'm sorry. Every time we are together, you end up having to comfort me. I feel like some damsel in distress. No offense meant, though." Jack laughed. "None taken. And you are no damsel in distress. You are the most strong willed girl I have ever met." She tilted her head towards him, the light from outside shining in her glossy, beautiful eyes. He leaned down -

And someone knocked on the door. _Really? _he thought. _Nice timing, idiot._ It turned out to be that Hans guy from the siege on the castle. He cleared his throat. Jack raised an eyebrow as if to say _What do you want?_ He cleared his throat again, and Jack turned to face him. "Yes?" Hans strode forward. "I did my best. But they call for your blood. All of them. I am not sure how much of it I can stop. If you could just..." Jack took it from there. "And I shall be the first to call for your blood when you are being marched to the stocks for treason. I saw you shoot the chandelier and attempt to kill her, and I know it was you who knocked me out. Now I suggest you run before I feel the need to deal with you myself."

Hans merely smiled. "You have no proof that I did that. You obviously got hit harder than we realized." Jack was completely still. "You would know exactly how hard I was hit, you delivered the blow yourself. And I saw you shoot the arrow to the ceiling, as did Elsa. We have complete proof against that. Now, let us leave." Hans shook his head. "I cannot." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Cannot, or will not?" Hans smiled ever so slightly. "Both" he replied, then exited.

Jack turned to Elsa. "I'm sorry, I kind of lost it..." Elsa laughed, and his chest swelled at the sound he held dear to his heart. "That was amazing, Jack, you were incredible!" He smiled at the praise. He only hoped the thoughtful, caring words came straight from her heart, as all his speech to her did.

**Elsa**

Elsa took a couple of calming breaths. She looked to the window, and her eyes widened. "I...I did all of that?! I didn't think I would freeze over Arendalle?! I...I" Jack quickly wrapped his arms around her. She continued to shake, partly from fear and partly so she could stay in his warm embrace. He continued to murmur consolidations into her ear, whispering that it was all OK. She finally calmed down and he released her. She took a deep breath, and looked to the window. "There's our escape. But we need to get out of these chains first. How?" Jack seemed to think, then his eyes widened. He closed his eyes, and Elsa watched as frost crept over the chains, breaking them after a few moments. "Do it" he whispered. She concentrated, and likewise, an tiny layer of snow crept onto the chains, pulling at them until they were naught but pieces of iron on the floor. They were free.

He kicked the window open, karate style. Elsa, impressed, started to go through, but stopped when she heard voices on the other side of the door. Jack, seeming to sense the need for swiftness, half shoved her out the window, and he climbed out right after. Both ran for the frozen lake.

Elsa got separated from Jack quickly because of the howling winds and blizzard going on. She stumbled around, calling his name, until she bumped into somebody. She grabbed his hand. "Jack?" She heard his voice in the faraway distance. "I'm coming!" Which meant...this wasn't...

She backed away to get a better look. She saw black, greasy hair, pale skin, and a flowing black robe. His face held a smile, but no kindness showed through it. She gulped. Definitely not Jack. She heard someone stumble up behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder. The next thing she heard was Jack's voice, not the kind tone he always took with her, and not the firm, hardened tone he used with Hans. His words dripped with absolute vexation and enmity, in other words, his speech had the sound of total hate, and Elsa knew from the look on their faces that this would not end well.

"Hello, Pitch."

**Alright, there we go!**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, and thank you for all the reviews. I will continue this story, I think for maybe twenty chapters instead. The majority of those who voted said it should be a lot longer, so after the action packed stuff, I will throw in some dates, maybe even a wedding day ;)**

**Weeziewoo: First, awesome name, and second, thank you for the cookies. I went shopping, though, so there is plenty for everyone to have some and keep a few for me too!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Ruth George: Heehee, thanks. I do want to become an author, desperately, and thank you for the suggestion. I do have this mostly planned out, though, and I have another idea for that I want to use.**

**Darkqueenofwonderland: You are fantastic and the person that has stuck by me through every chapter. Just wanted to say thanks for that. Jack vs. Pitch coming up...or should I say Jelsa vs. Pitch ;)**

**Jack**

That scumbag! What did he want? Jack quickly switched into battle mode, ready to fight. He saw Elsa get into stance as well, and smiled. That girl was incredible. Both launched themselves at the shadow wrapped pillar of darkness, shooting icy rays at him. Pitch was, apparently, not expecting them both to attack, and ended up frantically dodging five snowy blasts at once. He quickly gained back his poise, however, and sent nightmares after them both. Elsa's eyes widened, and she seemed to freeze in place as they came racing towards her, teeth bared and eyes gleaming with delight at the new meal set before them. Jack, heat pounding with fear for his Ice Queen, shoved her back and swung his staff at the horses. They reined back, and Jack shot into the air.

They followed. It was easy for him to blast them. Every time that they got too close he reminded himself that if he went down, they would go after Elsa next. He could not let that happen. She seemed to be holding herself together for now, fighting Pitch with a ferocity he had never seen from her. But he knew that even though she was strong, she couldn't fight Pitch and the nightmares. Neither of them could. That's what kept them going, Jack especially. Finally, the nightmares seemed to wane. He smiled. This would be easy...

**Elsa**

Elsa dodged, shot, rolled, leaped, blasted, and fought as a machine - focused solely and completely on the task at hand. But in another way, she did this completely unlike a machine. She had a reason to do her work, and he fought above her. Snow Boy might be strong, but she knew he could not hold himself against the freakish horses - nightmares, right? - and the Bogeyman. She had to fight for his sake.

Pitch shot a few tendrils of darkness at her, and she dodged easily. Grinning, she shouted "You'll have to do a lot better than that to catch me, you slimy little punk!" (She had been taught a couple of modern day insults by Mr. Snow Boy) She heard Jack bust into laughter above her, before turning back to the task at hand. Pitch darkened. "Oh really?" he murmured, soft as a snowflake on the very top of your tongue. "We shall see, child of ice." He fired ribbons, black as night, around her body. She broke through the first few, but they quickly outnumbered her maximum fighting number. She struggled, but the ribbons tightened. "Is this any better?"

She was thrust into the air, higher than any of the towers of the castle. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Jack reaching for her. Unfortunately, the nightmares surrounded him and forced him back. The wind screamed in her ears, and so did Jack, as she hit the ground and the blackness took over again. Her last conscious thought was worry for Jack, and how he could fight them all on his own.

Jack

Fury was not a big enough word to describe how he felt. Furious was not big enough. He was even beyond pure hate. No angry word could describe the feeling that took Jack over completely. Pitch took one look at him and a look of fear spread across his face. Jack was shaking, his eyes almost black. He looked up at Pitch, and he screamed, throwing himself at the bogeyman. He failed to see the other guardians, who had followed Pitch to this strange world, nor did he see their jaws drop at the hurricane that surrounded Jack, the ice and winds making him look deadly. The look on his face helped with that too.

"You will pay!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "You will pay for the pain you put her through. All through her life, she was plagued by nightmares from you. You made her into a scared, lonely girl who believed she was a monster." By now he was whispering in his darkest tone. "For that, I shall personally torture you until you rot into pieces. You say I should fear you? When this is over, you will fear me."

Jack raised his hands, and the ice that swirled around him solidified and buried itself deep into the body of Pitch, who screamed in pure and utter agony. The pain was sharper than a thousand needles, and he could not bear it. He burst apart in an explosion of darkness. His nightmares, sensing the death of their master, took off.

Jack wasted no time before running to Elsa and shaking her, tears streaming down his face as he begged her to open her eyes. The other Guardians quietly walked over to where Jack was sobbing and surrounded the girl. Jack shook her a few more times before throwing himself over her as if to protect her and shaking with sobs. The Guardians looked at each other in amazement. Who was she?

Jack hoisted her into his arms, looking at her regal face. Her expression was calm, and she looked as if she could be asleep. He gazed upon her face, and whispered "Elsa, please wake up. I want you to be with me, teasing me, laughing, doing anything as long as I'm there."

He took a breath and added "I love you."

He pressed his lips to hers, hoping she would sense him and wake up. _Please wake up. I will give my life for you, if it's needed. Just wake up. Please..._

**Awwwwwww! How cute! Tell me what you think, and don't forget to vote at the poll. It closes after thirteen chapters, so act fast. Rate and review, please. Bye!**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	11. Chapter 11

**And we're back on Frozen Heart! Thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for all the reviews, you have no idea how much they all mean to me. I will try to update once a day, but don't blame me if I miss one. This is the end of the action, need some date ideas. I will try to work them all in, but remember - it's 1840 or so in this world. Unless they go to Jack's world...**

**Anyway, rate and review!**

**Elsa**

When Pitch knocked her out, all Elsa saw was darkness. All she heard was silence. But something broke the silence, three words. Three words from the person she most longed to hear them from, the words she had said to him in her mind countless times.

"I love you."

And then she felt his lips on hers, and she almost drew back in surprise. But the sensation was so pleasant, a feeling she had longed for ever since she saw him and that twinkle in his eyes. She let him stay in that position a bit longer, then responded in enthusiasm.

She felt him jump back in shock. She looked up to see him looking at her in surprise and delighted shock. "Elsa...you...you just...I mean..." She laughed at his blush. "The kiss that woke the sleeping princess." she joked. "I'm glad you were the prince."

She heard a cough from behind. A vaguely accented voice muttered darkly "Save the PDA, man, we've got other things to worry about." She turned to see an enormous rabbit, the size of a full grown man. He had a boomerang slinged around his belt and an annoyed expression on his visage. She smirked and was about to comment when she heard her sister's voice. "Elsa!" She turned to see Anna running towards her, a delightful look on her face. "They embraced, and Elsa was near tears. They drew back and both started talking.

"What happened?" said Elsa. "I thought I struck your heart?" Anna smiled gently, blushing. "Um, I'm sure you saw that man with me in the throne room..." Elsa threw back her head and laughed. "What did I tell you about guys you just met, Anna?!" Anna blushed even more. "NO! It wasn't like that! He took a sword for me when Hans was about to kill me. He's alright!" She added by the look on her sister's face "bit of a nasty cut on his arm, but he's being tended to by one of the few people back at the palace. And what happened to you?" Anna studied Elsa's radiant face. "You seem more confident, more sure of yourself." Elsa smiled and was about to respond when Jack broke in. "I happened. Jack Frost, aka Snow Boy, at your service." Anna raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "How do you know my sister?" He smirked. Quite handsomely, Elsa had to add. "I am quite a good friend of your sister's." Anna laughed. "Now who's rushing things?" They all laughed.

Olaf ran up. "Anna!" He cried out, overjoyed. "You're OK! I knew it! 'Cause an act of true love thaws a frozen heart, right?" This caught Elsa off guard. "Love will thaw..." she murmured, looking at Jack. "Of course!" She raised her hands and focused on her love for Jack, her love for her sister. She felt a tug, and opened her eyes. The snow was lifting, rising from the ground and into the sky. The icy lake thawed and the boats lifted. The snow all made an enormous snowflake in the sky, then it shattered. Anna turned to her and smiled. "I knew you could do it."

She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Hans rise and look to them. Both she and Jack stormed towards him, fury on their faces, but Anna stepped ahead. "Let me handle it" she whispered. Anna marched straight up to Hans, who looked like he had seen a ghost. "A-Anna? But she froze your heart!" She raised an eyebrow. "The only frozen heart around here is yours." She turned, then punched Hans in the face. Elsa started laughing her head off, and she saw Jack do the same. He grinned and called out "Be glad it wasn't me!" Elsa laughed even harder at that. She went to hug Anna, glad that her family and friends were safe at last.

**Jack**

Jack smiled. Elsa had remade the castle in an icy pattern, so it looked similar to the castle where he first met her. He watched as the entire kingdom, including the Guardians themselves, attempt to skate on the ice. Santa was doing fine, but the others looked like they were trying to do splits. He chuckled and came up behind Elsa, sneaking up and grabbing her. She squealed and struggled, but Jack pulled her out on the ice. She paused and murmured "Let me go, I have a reputation to uphold!" He smirked and released her, then spun her in a circle. She giggled, then twirled for a solid minute. Jack stared. Then he shook his head. _She will never cease to amaze me, that girl._ "Hey, Ice Queen!" She turned to face him. "Catch me if you can!" He sped off, and he heard her follow.

They sped past the villagers, nearly toppled Bunny (Jack was not sorry at all), and he ended up crashing into a wall. He didn't hear laughter, so he yelled out "Oh yeah, that felt good." He smiled to himself as he heard her break into giggles behind him. He would crash into dozens of walls just to hear a second of that tinkling laughter. He heard Anna yell out "Come on, Elsa!" She sped off to her sister, leaving Jack leaning against the wall grinning. Had he imagined that he would end up like this when he first got here? Most definitely not. However, he would not trade all that had happened to him in the past week for anything. Not if it meant he would not meet Elsa, for he knew that she would be a big part of his life. Already was, and always would be.

**Alright! I believe I said everything I needed to up there, so I'll just wrap it up!**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry! I have a lot going on in my life right now, and I barely had time for this. I NEEEEEEEEED date ideas, people, I don't have many! That's all for now, on with the show!**

**Elsa**

Elsa packed up the picnic basket that the cooks had given her, grabbed the party poppers that Jack had given her, and tiptoed down to his room at the palace. She had agreed to let him stay for as long as he wanted, and she was glad that he was here today. She quietly opened the door and snuck into her bedroom, sat right next to him, and fired the party poppers off with a BANG!

Jack jumped out of bed, eyes wide and alert, and Elsa started cracking up. "Happy birthday!" she giggled, before absolutely going mad with laughter. Jack groaned. "I never should have shown you how to use those" he muttered, then brightened up. "But thanks for the birthday wishes." Elsa smiled warmly. "I packed a picnic, we're going out for the day." He grinned. "Yes! Best birthday ever!" He swung out of bed, ready to go. Elsa stood up. "I'll be downstairs when you're all dressed."

Twelve minutes later, Jack slid into the dining hall, bubbling with energy. Elsa stood up from the throne. She turned to her sister and said "You have throne duty for the day. Try not to go insane." Anna grinned. "Have fun, you two! And happy birthday, Jack!" He smiled. Everyone here was just so nice.

He and Elsa ran out the door. Outside were their horses, brought by a servant and ready to ride. Elsa mounted her steed, while Jack struggled with his. Finally, he managed to get on, but in doing so released one of the strips of cloth holding the saddle on place. With all the extra weight added, he promptly slid - on his saddle - under the horse. Elsa couldn't help laughing at the shocked look on his face. Suddenly, she got an idea. She unbundled her own strap, and slid right next to Jack, pecking him on the cheek. He grinned. "I like this new style of riding."

* * *

After they had gotten the saddles back in place and Elsa had shown Jack how to properly mount the steed, they set off for the fields on the edge of town, Elsa leading the way. They watched as the villagers gasped at their queen as she rode like a demon, laughing and talking with a young boy nobody had ever seen before. Elsa smiled. "They're not used to seeing me like this" she murmured to Jack. "They're used to seeing me poised and perfect, with a serious expression." Jack grinned so widely that Elsa's heart swelled at the sight. "Perfect is overrated and no one wants to live without laughter." Elsa nodded. "I agree."

Soon they came to the site where Elsa had prepared. The entire thing was covered in swirling ice, barely a drop of green could be sighted. Jack's eyes grew wide. "Woah" he whispered. Elsa giggled at his dumbfounded expression. "Be careful or your face could get stuck like that." He rolled his eyes. "Over here." She waved him over to the center of the snowy field and spread out the blanket. His expression changed from joyful to struck dumb for the second time that day as Elsa unpacked all the goodness in the enormous basket.

A small, strapped shut cooking pot that she opened to reveal his favorite soup - chicken noodle with some exotic spices - that he had tried for the first time at the palace. When he first tasted it, he mouth dropped and he just stared at the food for a solid ten minutes before quickly but politely spooning it all into his mouth - and then asked for seconds and thirds. She smiled, remembering.

Next came a full loaf of some of the kingdom's finest wheat bread, piping hot because of the special bag it came in, along with some creamy butter. This reminded her of when, just for fun, Jack tried to teach her to milk a cow. He had grown up in a small, rustic town, and his family had owned a cow. When she tried to do it, the beast kicked over the pail and chased Elsa around the courtyard with her screaming and the cow bellowing, while Jack sat there dying with laughter. From the expression on his face, she could tell he was thinking about that time too. She quickly put it down and got out the next item.

An enormous cake, swirled with blue icing and decorated with white flowers, was unpacked next. The design reminded her of the time they had lay down in her garden and looked for designs in the clouds. The funniest moment was when he had pointed at a cloud - which clearly was an elephant like the ones she had read about as a child - and said "Look! A teddy bear!" They fought, laughing, for hours over the shape and eventually called it a tie. To further bring forth the memory, she had the palace cooks shape a teddy bear and an elephant on the cake. To anyone else it might look childish, but it held meaning to them. This was a happy day, a day where they had felt nothing could go wrong, and she wanted today to be the same.

He looked at it all. "Wow...thanks Elsa." She smiled. "Don't mention it. This is your birthday, you deserve it." They looked at each other and laughed, then dug into the food.

* * *

**Jack**

Elsa bit into her cake. "So, twenty one today." He nodded. "Guess you can't call me 'Snow Boy' anymore." She shook her head, smiling with a mouthful of chocolate cake. She swallowed and said "Guess I have to call you 'Snow Man' from now on." Suddenly he eyes lit up. Jack took one look at her and her eyes widened. "No...no...nonononono you are NOT going to call me..."

"Frosty!" she cheered. He groaned. He would never live this down. She started to sing. "Frosty the Snowman, was a jolly, happy soul. With a big ol' staff, and he loved to laugh, but every Christmas he got coal. 'Cause Frosty the Snowman, was extremely naughty indeed. He would pull a joke on some poor old bloke then end up with a sad Christmas Eve..."

"Alright, alright! I give up!" She laughed. "Pack up the horses, it's time to go home" she added. His face fell, but he quickly packed. He knew she had a kingdom to run, and he was happy she had taken out a whole day to be with him. Once he had all the dishes packed away, he mounted his horse and took off for the castle. They moved swiftly but silently through the now quiet town. After reaching the castle, they handed off their horses to the groomsman and stood at the doors.

Jack looked into her kind, soft eyes. "Happy birthday" she murmured. He bent down and kissed her, softly, not wanting to ruin the moment. When they parted, all was silent until they heard a giggle from the bushes. Both turned to find Anna and Olaf softly laughing. Elsa blushed bright red, and they laughed even harder. But both stopped when Elsa turned to them, fury in her eyes, and chased them around the courtyard firing ice at them. Jack just started laughing. The perfect ending to a perfect day.

Maybe perfect wasn't so overrated after all.

**Longest chapter I have ever done! Whoop! Who got the scene from Mulan II up there?**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, before I begin, please do not hate me for not updating. I had a severe case of writer's block, and I worked for many days on this.**

**Thanks to Darkqueenofwonderland for the date ideas, they were much needed.**

**Jack**

Elsa murmured in her sleep as Jack tried to wake her. He smiled, thinking of how sweet she looked when she was asleep. But he knew she would never forgive him if he didn't wake her, so he shook her until she started mumbling about how she was wide awake. He whispered in her ear "Hi sweetheart" and she sat bolt upright. Jack laughed, and she smirked. "What is it?" She stifled a yawn. "It's about three o'clock in the morning, Jack!"

He nodded. "I know. But there's something I have to show you. Come on!" She stumbled out of bed, still in a nightgown, and followed him down the stairs. Jack grinned, knowing she would instantly forgive him the second she saw it. He pulled her outside into the royal gardens, then stopped at a grassy, open field. He lay on the ground, and motioned for her to do the same. She looked confused, but when they saw a meteor cross the sky, she gasped in amazement. "Jack...how did you know this was happening?" He smiled warmly. "I couldn't sleep, and I was standing on the balcony in my room. I saw one streak across the sky, and instantly thought 'I'm not going to let Elsa miss this.' So I came to your room, woke you up, and you know the rest." She grinned, and they both stared upward, at the sky.

Each ray of light was small and on its own, but soon many were crossing the sky in a beautiful parade of light. Elsa gasped, and Jack looked at the look of awe on her face and beamed. He was glad he could show her the stars, although none of them were as bright as her. He shifted closer to her, and she lay her head across his chest. He became aware of the thumping of his heart, and he could see she was listening too. They looked at each other and smiled. This was the perfect night.

"So, Frosty..." He groaned at the name she had started using ever since his birthday, but he actually loved it. "Are you ever going back home? You know, to your world?" They had learned how after watching the Guardians return to make the children believe again. Jack had chosen to stay, but he could see that she worried that he would soon change his mind. He looked at her ananxious face, and instantly knew his answer. "Not without you" he whispered. "I promise." She gazed at him, the relief and love in her eyes shining brighter than any of the streaks of light that crossed the night sky. He knew she wanted him here, and he would stay forever if she wanted him to.

**Elsa**

She snuggled closer to Jack, wanting to capture every moment she could with him. She had never had someone like him throughout her entire life, and knew the chance would never come again. Not that she would ever need another chance. She had grabbed onto this one and held on tight, because a ride with Jack, physical or mental, was always crazy. But always special.

He sighed, and she froze the breath coming from his mouth. It landed on his chest with a thump,and he winced, then laughed. She beamed. He never complained in front of her, unless it was serious. But both had gone through worse than that, so he kept his mouth shut. He did it again, and she froze it again. He groaned. "That's it, Ice Queen." He grabbed her and, to her surprise, headed for the pond by the edge of the gardens. She quickly summed up what was about to happen and began to kick and thrash, yell-whispering "Let me go!" He just laughed and tossed her in with a _splash!_

Wow, it was cold! It didn't affect her, but she could tell. She fumed from the bottom, then decided to scare him. She stayed under as long as she could, watching through squinted eyes as he went from laughing his head off at his "clever" joke to slightly worried to full out panic. She waited until she couldn't hold her breath any longer, then floated up to the surface. She went face up, motionless, and stayed that way.

Naturally, he freaked out. Jumping in, the poor fellow swam over to her and started to shake her, looking on the verge of tears. _Couple more seconds..._ Finally she came to life, surprising him, and pulled him under with her. He looked a bit mad at here from what she could see, and started to swim towards her, making motions that clearly asked "What was that?!" She smirked and swam to him, surprising him as she put her lips to his. He responded, and they kissed until they desperately needed air. At that point, both swam to the top, laughing and giggling. She crawled out of the water, Jack on her tail, and lay down. He followed her, wrapping his strong, muscular arms around her, and they soon both fell asleep.

* * *

"Ahem!"

She opened her eyes and squinted in the bright, overhead sun. Stretching, she noticed Jack still asleep beside her. She turned to see her nurse, Gerda, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. She blushed, and started to stammer, but the kindly nurse cut her off. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She winked and returned to the castle. Elsa smiled. Thank goodness for kind attendants. She looked back to Jack and grinned, her eyes brightening at the thought of last night. The meteors, the cuddling, and the unexpected swim. All beautiful moments she would remember for the rest of her life. Nor did she ever want to forget them. She snuck back into his embrace, and closed her eyes.

_Five more minutes..._

**And that's it for this chapter, folks. Should Elsa go to modern day? Tell me in the reviews, please. Majority wins!**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there to all my lovely fans! Especially those who did not abandon me when it took me so long to update! I apologize, I had a lot going on. Everyone who contributed their opinion said that Elsa should go to Jack's world. I promise she will, but I want to get in a couple more chapters in Arendelle. They will go around chapter 16. And here is chapter 14!**

**Elsa**

"Remember, turn off the heat when it starts to boil." Elsa whipped the eggs and sugar and watched as Jack stared at the pot, watching for the tiniest bubble. She smirked, glad she had roped him into this. Convincing the cooks to leave so they could make chocolate eclairs together was one of her best ideas yet. The ingredients were simple to gather, but it was hard to keep Anna out of the kitchens with chocolate. So she had convinced Kristoff to take Anna out on a little date so they could bake in private. Suddenly the mixture started to bubble, looking like it would burst in Jack's face. He yelled and turned off the heat while Elsa laughed at the crazy expression on his face. He growled, then set aside the pot to cool for fifteen minutes. She added the cornstarch and mixed furiously. She couldn't wait to get a taste.

For the next half hour, they whisked in the milk and poured it through the strainer - many times, just to make sure it was correct. Jack laughed when she insisted on the strainer thing, but she knew that she got him back for the little incident two days ago with a mop, icy floors, and a huge blizzard in the front hall. She shook aside the memory, it was a bit embarrassing. As they now had to wait for two hours, she suggested some "training" in the ballroom. Jack grinned and nodded. They ran off, smiling and laughing as the staff looked shocked to see their queen act so happy and carefree. The came into the ballroom quietly, however, in case of villagers. Seeing there were none, they locked the doors and came to the thrones, both grinning. "Ready for training, my lady?" "As always, good sir."

'Training' was their excuse to goof off with their powers where no one could see them. They would do everything, from skyscrapers and cities (which Jack had told her about, and she had found them very interesting) to snowmen and ice rinks. Both soon found out that ice skating was a thrill, and used every chance they could to practice their moves. Other fun games were rock climbing with an ice wall (if not completely safe, the view from the top and the exileration was worth the risk), an ice trampoline (that was created when they accidentally shot ice together into a pattern during target shooting, another fun activity, and the ice turned out to be bouncy. Anna had walked in on them using the trampoline and attempted to bounce on it, but she melted the ice and fell right through to the floor. Jack and Elsa nearly split their sides over that), and just snuggling in the snow (everyone needs some relaxation time!). They could definitely say that this was the high point of the day.

Jack grinned at her. The shining glare of his smile nearly blinded her in happiness, but she kept a cool outside as he offered her the decision of the game for today. She considered her options and decided that she wasn't quite done with her revenge yet. She turned to him, smirked, and said "Parkour. No flying, and no ice powers except for creating the course." His jaw dropped, and in fake sadness he whined "But I thought you loved me!" Her heart skipped a beat at that, but she stood firm. He groaned and gripped for a little while, but eventually gave in and started to help her on the course. Parkour was an obstacle course that tested you on your athletic ability, and your speed. Jack detested it, saying that he was already fit and didn't need to break every bone in his body to prove it. Elsa loved it, the challenge exciting her. And it didn't hurt that she could beat Jack seven out of ten times. They both worked, one grudgingly, one happily, on high stepping stones, handlebars hanging from the ceiling, and other ice creations that would keep their hearts racing. Eventually they finished. Lining up at the start, they looked at each other, competition in their eyes, and took off.

It was a race, one that was almost impossible if you had no idea what you were doing. But both had been training for weeks now, and the course was almost too simple. Elsa worked her was across the handlebars in record speed, did a couple of flips over the stepping stones (that trampoline came in handy) and found her way to the finish. Smiling triumphantly, she turned and laughed to see Jack struggling with the handlebars. She smiled to herself. _Oh Frosty, you are a constant source of entertainment._ She waved to him, calling out "Hey Frosty, ya gotta be faster than that to beat me!" She smirked as he muttered something about her being worse than Bunny, then continued to swing across. When he hit the platforms, he started running, eager to end this. What he didn't notice was the slippery patch of ice that he landed on wrong. Elsa screamed as he fell of and started plummeting to the ground below.

**Jack**

Jack gasped in shock as he fell of the platform, arms waving. He freaked out a bit, but not enough to forget that he could fly. He stopped in midair and quickly flew to Elsa, who was standing still, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear that he was alright, he was absolutely fine. She sunk to the floor, and he followed, still murmuring in her ear. It took a while for her to calm down. Finally, she stopped sobbing, and he turned her face to his. He could see the obvious pain in her eyes. She started shaking, whispering "I-I thought about when...when Anna nearly...nearly..." She broke down, crying. Jack continued to hold her, rocking back and forth, back and forth. Eventually she managed to stand up, however shakily. He looked her straight in the eyes, dead serious. "I will say this once. No. More. Parkour!" She laughed, and his heart swelled. He picked her up bridal style, despite her protests, and created an ice path going into the kitchen. He started skating through the halls, yelling "Coming through!" to the shocked servants and guards. When they reached the kitchen, he set her down and they started working on the eclairs together, for the two hours had passed. _Time flies when you're having fun. Or when you're snuggling with your girlfriend_ Jack thought to himself. He smiled, and continued to work the dough.

* * *

A few hours later, the couple sat in the living room, snacking on the delicious, chocolaty pieces of heaven. They were laughing over a joke that Jack had told when they heard Anna coming up the stairs. Jack turned to Elsa and whispered "Hide them! Hide them all!" Elsa smirked, but put them behind her chair.

And not a moment to soon. Anna burst in, followed quickly by Kristoff. She was bubbling full of energy, as usual, and Kristoff was blushing. A sure sign the date went well. Anna continued to spout about everything they did, but started to slow down when she looked at Jack. She squinted, then questioned "What's on your mouth. He touched his lips, confused, then drew his hand away. A touch of chocolate adorned his fingers.

Busted.

He jumped from his chair grabbed Elsa and the eclairs, and literally flew out of the living room. The whole time, Elsa was laughing her head off at Anna's screams of anguish and Jack's antics. They sat down in her room and giggled together for a little bit more, before finishing off the eclairs. They ended the day by cuddling side by side at the fireplace, because even though they had ice in their veins, everyone needs a little warmth at times. Although each had all the warmth they needed, sitting next to the person they loved the most.

**This was one of my longest chapters. I hope everyone enjoyed it! As for the modern day trip, I need some help. Please answer these questions via reviews. Everyone who does gets a shout out in the next chapter!**

**1) Should they see a movie together and if so, what movie? Please keep these PG or G, this is a K+ story.**

**2) Should they go to dinner? Fancy or casual?**

**3) Visit Jamie and friends? Or the Guardians?**

**Please take a few seconds to answer these, it will make my day if you do.**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to chapter 15! I know how soon it is, and no, this is not the apocalypse ;) I was bored and had a good idea, so here I am. Guest, Nlresda123, AvaM467, and Darkqueenofwonderland, you guys answered my questions and for that, I am incredibly grateful. These have been debated, and I have chosen the plot for the next story based on what you said. No spoilers, though! And I got the idea for this one 'cause I haven't been feeling great lately. So if I suffer, my characters suffer! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem, anyway... Here we go!**

**Jack**

Jack awoke to a spliting headache. He groaned, trying to shake the dizziness away. Unfortunately, he only increased it. _Way to go, Jack._ He stumbled out of bed, nausea suddenly taking over and bringing him to the ground. He could barely move, and he was sweating despite the freezing temperatures that had invaded his room. _I thought I couldn't feel cold..._ Blinking away the darkness that was threatening to take over his sight, he rose - slowly - and worked his way over to the bathroom, thinking that a nice shower might help him. When he was done, he didn't feel any better. But now he felt hot instead of cold, and he was shivering. He pulled on clothes and walked out of the bathroom quickly, only to return to throw up last night's dinner into the toilet. He leaned against the wall, trying to steady the now spinning room. It was official. He was sick.

He suddenly groaned, remembering that he was supposed to help Elsa with petitions today. Anna had insisted, her logic being that he would have to do it someday when he was king. This, of course, had brought a blush to his and Elsa's cheeks. Elsa...Elsa, maybe she could help! He got up, excited, but his body was having none of that. The black crept to the edge of his vision as he stumbled back into the wall and sunk to the floor. He was barely able to drag himself out of the bathroom, his grip was suddenly weak and his legs wouldn't support him. When he got back to his room, he was just able to pull himself onto his bed before he lost consciousness, the dark finally taking him down.

**Elsa**

Elsa tapped her fingers impatiently against the table, stirring her oatmeal subconsciously. Anna waved her hand in front of her big sister's face, finally snapping her fingers in an attempt to snap Elsa out of it. It worked, for Elsa suddenly straightened up, eyes alert. Anna sighed. "Sis, you never look that nervous. What is it?" Elsa grumbled. Jack was late. She knew that this was normal for him; however, today was a very big day. He was going to meet the villagers - officially - for the first time. There were ten minutes until they started to file into the throne room, and she hadn't seen him all day! She put her head on the table, grumbling. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and heard her sister's voice whisper in a quiet, teasing tone. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa smiled, this was always how her sister cheered her up. She rose, slightly grinning, and muttered "It's Jack. He was supposed to be down here, ready to help me with petitions. Where is he?!" Anna smiled good naturedly, and responded "He's probably in his room, trying to get the perfect outfit to impress you together." Elsa blushed, but it sounded like something he would do. She got up. "I'll go see him. Just to make sure." Anna nodded. "I'll be here all day. Kristoff's up in the mountains, getting ice." Although Elsa could make ice, the kind that came from the mountain was of much better quality. This relieved all the people who worked with ice, since they were afraid they would lose their jobs. Elsa smiled. "Thanks, Anna." "Anything for my big sister!" The two embraced, and Elsa went up the stairs to Jack's room. When she opened the door, she gasped at the sight before her.

Everything was all over the floor. Clothes, books, staff, everything. The bathroom looked soaked, and the path from the bathroom to the bed was also wet. The bed was rumpled and unmade. But the worst by far was Jack himself. His face was pale white, even more so than usual, except for his flushed cheeks. He seems to be sweating and shivering at the same time. Twitching in his sleep, eyes squeezed shut, and face containing a terrified expression. Elsa had never seen him - or anyone, for that matter - so sick. She creeped out of the room, closed the door quietly, and snuck down the stairs. Coming back to the dining room, she sought out Anna and walked over to her. "I need you to take on my duties for the day." Anna groaned. "Elsa, did he surprise you with a date? Because I can't do this every single day, you know!" Elsa shook her head. "No, nothing like that. Anna, he's sick. I've decided to take care of him, and I need you to help me out here. Please." Anna looked up, surprised. "Oh, sis, I didn't know, of course I'll do it." Elsa breathed a sigh of relief and started to walk out, but Anna called back. "You owe me for this!"

Elsa laughed and swore to herself that she would make it up to her sister later. For now, she had more pressing issues. She went to the servants and requested a cloth, pail of water, and some fever medication. She then marched up to his room, closed the door, and made her way to his bed. Dipping the cloth into the bucket, she placed it across his burning forehead. She heard him moan with relief. She smiled sadly and waited. He had to wake up soon...

**Jack**

Jack's vision slowly went from black to small rays of light, to full on colorful mode. Everything was blurry, and his head was flamming. He started to get up, but a hand pressed him down and put a freezing cloth on his head. He sighed from the coolness, and turned to the person beside him. Squinting, he could make out platinum hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. "El-elsa?" She shushed him, pushing him back in bed. "Hey Frosty. Looks like you had a rough night." Her eyes sparkled, but he could see the worry in them. "I let Anna take on petition duty, so I could be here all day. And don't say a word, I wanted to." He nodded meekly, settling down. She could always read his mind. "Looks like you've got stomach flu, you'll be down for a couple of days." He nodded again. "Got some medication to help with the fever, you need it." Now Jack shook his head. "Come on Jack, you need it." He kept shaking his head. He was not in the mood to swallow some vile liquid that doctors said would "help" you. She sighed. "What will it take for you to take it?" He started to speak, but his voice cracked. He shook himself, then answered in a hoarse, raspy voice "Sing?"

She looked surprised but obliged. Her voice swooped through the lyrics to "Just the Way You Are", a song from his time she had fallen in love with after he seranaded her with it. She prepared the medicine, and he took it willingly. The natural beauty of her gorgeous voice helped him concentrate on some thing other than the disgusting taste left in his mouth. When she finished, he started to open his mouth to tell her how good it was when he felt the medicine reversing its path. He gagged, and luckily she understood. She grabbed an empty pot and watched sadly as he filled it with the contents of his stomach. He groaned, and fell back into bed. She put away the pot and came back to him, mouth curved up and trying not to smile. "That bad, huh?" His eyes widened and he shook his head madly, making himself dizzy. " So, it was OK?" He nodded weakly, and mouthed "better". She smiled, her eyes lit up like the fourth of July. She started to get up, to empty the pot out, when he grabbed her hand. "Stay. Please?"

Her face broke into the biggest smile he had ever seen from her. She sat back down and kissed his forehead, whispering in his ear.

"Always."

**I just loved that chapter, how about you guys? By the way, favorite chapter? Please tell me via reviews!**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	16. Chapter 16

**OVER 50 REVIEWS OMG YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**I will try to update this more regularly, guys. But there is a lot going on. So, all of your suggestions for movies were considered and put in the story, but I had to choose one. So I did. Yeah... Anyway, on to the long awaited by all CHAPTER 16!**

**Jack**

The long awaited day had finally arrived. Jack and Elsa were going to the modern world of Jack Frost, and would spend the day introducing Elsa to everything that changed between the two centuries spanning their lives. Jack was thrilled to show Elsa how he lived before he came to Arendelle. Elsa? Not so much...

Jack peaked into Elsa's room, grinning like a madman. "Ready?" She rolled her eyes and picked up her suitcase. "Ready as I'll ever be. Are you sure this will work?" She sounded a bit frightened. Jack came over to her and squeezed her hand. "I'm sure. And would I ever lie to you?" She took a deep breath and smiled, her blue eyes sparkling in that way they did whenever she was excited. His heartbeat started to race. "No. You would never." She wrapped her arms around him, to his surprise, and buried her face in his chest. "But that doesn't make me any less nervous." She held him tighter, a sure sign that she was still a little scared. He returned the hug with force, showing her that he would protect her. "Don't worry, _min dronning_. You'll be fine. I won't leave you for a second. Now come on, or we'll be late."

Smiling with glee, he ran though the halls with Elsa on his heels, giggling like a five year old. They skated past servants and guards, who by now were used to their queen acting younger and more carefree around Jack. They all waved, wishing the happy couple a good time. Jack waved back. He was smiling like mad. They rounded the corner and crashed, limbs, suitcases and plates going everywhere. Still laughing, Jack offered his hand to Elsa, who was apologizing to Anna, who they had crashed into. Anna waved it off and drew her sister into a hug. "Have a good time! Bring me back some modern chocolate!" Jack and Elsa burst into laughter. Anna was _obsessed_ with chocolate.

After saying their goodbyes to Olaf, Kristoff, and Gerda (who was basically a mother figure to Elsa, Jack could tell from their interactions), they burst out the doors to where the other Guardians were waiting. The only way to go back was by using one of North's special snowglobes that transported the user to their desired location. Elsa had dropped her jaw when she first saw them in action. And she was about to see them again, except this time she would be using them. He helped her into the sleigh, the other Guardians surprised by his gentleness. Elsa was trembling with a combination of excitement and terror. Jack smiled softly and put his arm around her, drawing her close. "Ice Queen, _ikke vær redd. Du vil være i orden. Jeg vil være der hele tiden._" Bunny's eyebrows rose. Norwegian?

"Burgess!" shouted North, flinging the snowglobe. The portal opened with a swirl of rainbow colors. Elsa's grip tightened, and Jack continued to murmur "_Ikke bekymre deg. Det er helt trygt._" She took a breath. Released it. And held herself tight to him. The colors swirled crazily, like a tornado in action. He held tight to the sleigh and waited for the jump. They got sucked in like a vacuum, Elsa screaming with her eyes tightly shut. Finally they came to the other side, and Jack quickly turned Elsa's face towards his. _"Vi er her, min dronning. Ingenting å bekymre seg for, er alt greit." _Her breathing slowed from the rocket pace it had been at for the last two minutes. She looked out of the sleigh, and Jack smiled as his girlfriend took in the sights of his home.

**Elsa**

Snow glistened on the rooftops of dozens of houses, lined up and stretching out as far as the eye could see. Stores with fancy machines and strange goods were scattered out throughout the entire town, with vendors in aprons standing in front, ushering people in. People everywhere. Children were playing in the park, snowballs flying and kids laughing. Metal machines with people inside (were these the 'cars' Jack had told her about?) were zooming back and forth on the roads. All in all, it looked so different from Arendalle, yet so similar. Jack hugged her tighter. "_Vel? Hva tror du?" _Elsa smiled. "It's amazing." Jack laughed lightly, his eyes shining brighter than any of the night stars. "Glad you think so."

The Guardians dropped them off at the park. Elsa thanked them, then waited while North instructed Jack on what to do, how they would get back, etc. Then they watched as the sleigh took off into the bright noon sky. Jack laughed suddenly, taking Elsa by the hand and dragging her off. "Come on!" he shouted. "I need to show you everything here!" She smiled fondly at his enthusiasm, then took a breath and followed.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Min dronning - my queen**

**Ikke vær redd. Du vil være i orden. Jeg vil være der hele tiden. - ****Don't be afraid. You'll be alright. I will be there the whole time.**

**Ikke bekymre deg. Det er helt trygt. - Don't worry. It's completely safe.**

**Vi er her, min dronning. Ingenting å bekymre seg for, er alt greit. - We're here, my queen. Nothing to worry about, everything is alright.**

**Vel? Hva tror du? - Well? What do you think?**

* * *

**I thought it would be cute for Jack to learn her language. I know this was short, sorry. But this is shaping up to be a multiple-shot. Maybe three, four if I can get in some good suggestions. Anyone have any ideas or OCs they want in here? And can we maybe get 60 reviews?**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	17. Chapter 17

**WE GOT TO 60 REVIEWS! Thanks guys, that means the world to me. And they were all so flattering too! I want to respond to a few...**

**RoseAllies- Awesome name, by the way. Glad you like my story and here is chapter 17!**

**Darkness097- Cool idea! Or should I say hot? ;) Yes, I will put him in. I want Elsa and Jack to have a "peaceful" time in Burgess, though, so that bit will be later in the story. Do you have a name and personality for him, or should I make it up?**

**Darkqueenofwonderland- I'm going to explain the Norwegian in the story. Get ready for some romantic fluff!**

**Sorry that this was longer. Back to the story!**

**Jack**

Wide, blue eyes scanned Burgess with wonder and awe. Jack grinned as Elsa watched the people in cars go by, shocked by the abilities of today's machines. She went on and on about the differences between what stores in Arendalle sold versus what was sold in Burgess. Jack didn't care, he was just happy to hear her voice. He glanced around and became aware that everyone was watching Elsa strangely, looking at her dress. He looked to and sucked in a breath. _Of course!_ Her clothing still matched what was worn by royalty in Arendalle. He groaned. They would have to get her new clothes. Elsa glanced at him, shaken from her speech by his grumbling. "What's wrong?" Her eyebrows lifted. "If I'm bothering you with my talking I'll stop..."

"No!" he quickly shouted. He felt all eyes switch to him. He cleared his throat and lead Elsa away, feeling their stares on his retreating back. He stopped and looked her straight in the eye. "Your dress. It's not what's worn here." She looked down and gasped. "We need to buy you some more clothes." She nodded fast. "Do you have any money on you?" she inquired. He shook his head sadly. "When the Guardians made me mortal for the day, they neglected to give me money. Shame..." She stiffened visibly, and Jack could see she was a little surprised. "Made you...mortal?! What?!" He sighed. "Sit down." She carefully and gracefully lowered herself into a nearby bench, and he did the same.

"When I told the Guardians during their monthly visit that I was coming here with you, they reminded me that no one here but those who believed in me could see me. It's different in Arendalle." he added before Elsa could ask, then snickered. For once, he was reading _her_ mind. "They have always believed in the Guardians, even to adulthood. Here, you lose the belief when you grow up. Anyway, I knew that it would be incredibly difficult for you to interact with me here if no one else can see me. So they offered me a deal. For today, I can't make ice, I'm not immune to the cold, basically I lose all my powers that I gained as a Guardian for today. In return, everyone can see me. In others words, I'm mortal."

She was silent for a few seconds. He cringed, afraid that he had messed up somehow. That fear only increased when she turned to him with a serious look on her face, the same she always used when dealing with anything related to her duties as queen. "Jack Frost, that is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me in my entire life." He relaxed a bit. _She's not mad at me! Yes!_ "And I grew up with a sister who knocked on my door every single day, asking me to play with her. Seriously, Jack...that is beyond sweet." She looked close to tears now. He wrapped her up and whispered in her ear _"Takk, Elsa. Du er ganske søt også."_

**Elsa**

Elsa smiled at the kind words, then frowned in confusion. "Why do you speak Norwegian now? I know it's our native language, but you don't have to learn it until you're a royal." He lit up at that, waggling his eyebrows as if he was about to tell an inside joke. "I'm gonna be a royal, huh?" She was confused, then slapped his arm playfully. "Jack Frost! Answer my question!" He pretended to cower in fear. "Of course, my lady, please don't kill me." She rolled her eyes, laughing her head off. Jack was such a drama king. _King...I like the sound of that... _She instantly shook her head, clearing it. _Ugh, Elsa, give it a rest. Do you even know if he will want to take the throne beside you?_ She snapped to attention as Jack started to speak.

"I was talking to your sister the night after the Big Thaw, and she mentioned how your mom would speak in Norwegian to calm you down." She smiled, lost in a memory. "I remember. Whenever my powers got out of control, she would tell me to stop in her native language. I would calm down and be able to stop spreading the ice and snow. I could never melt it, but I could stop." He beamed happily. "Exactly. So I decided that I would learn it too and maybe be able to calm you down when you get upset." Elsa's eyes were watering again. "I mean, I hate seeing you upset, so I thought this might help. Yeah, so... I'll just stop talking now..." The tears started overflowing. He looked at her with a face of embarrassment that quickly changed to horrified. "No, no, no, I didn't mean to make you cry. _Vennligst stoppe å gråte, jeg hater å se deg trist._ I mean, aw jeez..." He trailed off, looking like he expected to be hit. He was shocked when Elsa threw her arms around him. "Jack, I don't... I don't believe anyone would ever think to do that for me. That means so much, you have no idea..." She was unable to continue because of the sobs racking her body.

When she looked up, her sobs finally gone, she could see his eyes shining as well. _"Jeg elsker deg." _he whispered. She felt her heart swell at the words, and she knew that he meant them with all of his heart.

_"__Jeg elsker deg."_

* * *

**Translations**

**Jeg elsker deg - I love you**

**Vennligst stoppe å gråte, jeg hater å se deg trist. ****\- Please stop crying, I hate to see you sad.**

**Takk, Elsa. Du er ganske søt også. - Thanks Elsa, you're pretty sweet too.**

* * *

**I am sorry that there wasn't much action in this one. I wanted a chapter filled with enough fluff to fill a million pillows. ;) And by the way, I thought you guys should have a say in the movie that they watch. So a poll is up on my profile page! Same for the outfit they will pick for her. Please vote, it will make my day. Same goes for reviewing.**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	18. Chapter 18

**Over 8,000 views and over fifty followers/favorites. I'm still in shock, guys. For a reward, I will try to update daily. Whoop! However, the next three days will be a bit busy. During that, I might put one chapter up. After that, hopefully I can chapter a day. And slight problem with the polls, only one can go up at once. Whoops. For now, the clothing one is up. Decided to delay the choosing of the outfit one more chapter to allow you guys to vote. For now, though - looks like Jamie and his friends get to meet Elsa! I only know Jamie's name, so I will make up the rest. Sorry. After the next chapter is posted, the poll will go down and I will put up the one with the movies. Even though some of the movies people suggested are not in the selection, they will be mentioned in the chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 18!**

**Elsa**

Elsa had never been in a car before. But she was getting her chance now. As the town rushed by in a slightly sickening way, she clutched Jack's hand as if it were the only thing keeping her alive. Jack was still and relaxed in the backseat of the taxi. How he could just sit there without freaking out completely was beyond her, but she refrained from screaming. She had a feeling that was not what most people did. Elsa groaned. She definitely preferred flying with Jack.

After the taxi dropped them off at the park, she waited only long enough for it to pull away before grabbing Jack and clutching him to her chest. He laughed, a sound she longed to hear every second of the day. "I have a feeling cars aren't your thing?" She quickly regained her queenly composure and gave him a look that said "I hope that is a rhetorical question, I made it pretty clear". She had to use that look a lot around the castle. He laughed again. "Come on, _min dronning, _you can relax here. No one but me knows you're the queen of Arendalle here, and I honestly don't care if you act like a queen or not." She smiled slightly.

"Jack!" she heard. Elsa turned to see a young boy around the age of ten tackle Jack. She grinned as she watched the boy laugh and tickle him, yelling something about not coming earlier. Jack turned to her, pleading in his eyes. She shook her head and mouthed "Not on your life, this is hilarious". He groaned. Finally he grabbed the boy and held him over a snowbank while threatening to drop him in headfirst. Elsa was pretty much losing it at that point, laughing like a maniac. Jack kept teasing the boy before eventually dropping him in the snow. He quickly got up, however, and started tugging Jack towards a group of kids, asking him to play. Jack looked to Elsa, questioning through his eyes if it was alright. The boy followed Jack's line of sight and seemed to see Elsa for the first time.

He ran up to her. "Who are you?" Jack was close behind the boy. "Jamie, um, let's go..." "No! I saw you looking at her, who is she?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Alright Jamie, jeez." He turned to her. "This is Jamie Bennett, a good friend of mine and one of my first believers." He turned to Jamie, and he started blushing. "Um, this is Elsa. She's a good friend of mine." Elsa turned to him and raised and eyebrow. "I mean, she's, um, she's..." Elsa rolled her own eyes this time. The guy looked like he would pass out. Jamie looked from her to Jack, a confused look on his face. Then he took off. Elsa was a bit concerned until she heard him yelling to his friends. "Guys, guys come quick! You wouldn't believe it, JACK'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

Elsa wasn't sure who was more red - Jack from embarrassment, her from laughing, or the fire hydrant on the corner. Scratch that, Jack took the top spot. He looked like he had dipped his head in paint. The poor guy had to stand there red-cheeked while all the other kids came over and started firing questions at him. Finally he spoke up. "Guys! Not every girl I bring over here is my girlfriend!" The kids faces sunk. She could feel her own eyes welling up. Did he really think they weren't- "But you managed to get it right this time" he added, snaking an arm around her. Her eyes cleared as the kids started up with the questions again, their eyes shining with happiness. "Finally Jamie interjected. "Come on guys, leave them alone." One of the little girls, who as far as Elsa could tell was around seven, quickly spoke. "Can she join our snowball game?" All eyes turned to her. Jamie rolled his, though. "Mary, she probably doesn't want to. Let's go." Elsa spoke up. "Jack can join your game, but I'll watch. Just promise me you'll cream him" The kids, excited again, pulled Jack onto the field despite his protests. He gave her a look that said "You'll pay for this later. She simply laughed and sat down, excited to see this turn out.

**Jack**

Even without his winter powers, Jack was an incredible snowball fighter. His aim was deadly, and his snowballs were packed tight. Today, however, there was one flaw to his style. He kept looking at Elsa on the sidelines, usually earning himself a snowball to the head. He didn't care. He was glad to see her laughing hard, sitting slightly slouched, and overall acting a little less like a queen and a little more like a carefree girl without the responsibilities of an entire kingdom on her hands. The kids were going down, one by one, and he didn't want to beat them. It would take away from their winter joy, something he was responsible for. Eventually he came up with a plan. He ran around on of the girls and made sure Elsa was right behind her. He fired, and instead of hitting the girl, it exploded against Elsa's cheek like Jack had planned.

There was dead silence. Elsa had stopped laughing and was now getting up and walking towards Jack. One of Jamie's friends, Jason, whistled softly. "Bad choice, man" he whispered. She had reached him. Ever so softly, she wiped the snow off her cheek. She leaned in. For a crazy second, he thought she would kiss him, but she whispered something in his ear instead.

"You'll regret that, Frosty."

She stalked over to the kids and started talking with them. "Alright, let's take him down." One of the girls, Kiana, piped up. "But he can make sure snowballs faster than we can." She smirked and pointed at the ground, where an enormous pile of snowballs the size of a motorcycle popped up. While the other kids jaws dropped, Jack grimaced. He was in for it.

Turned out, Elsa had dead aim. She could hit practically anything. While the kids grabbed from the pile, she made her own snowballs that exploded into snowbursts on contact. They would blind him and allow the kids a better chance to hit him. Finally he dropped to the ground and yelled out "Uncle! Uncle! I give up!"

The kids were ecstatic. They crowded around Elsa, thanking her over and over. She simply laughed and replied that she enjoyed it and that they deserved most of the credit, she just gave them the snowballs. After lots of hugs and promises to return, the couple left the park hand in hand. Jack turned to her. "So, what do you think of the kids?" She smiled. "I loved them. They were so cute." "Not as cute as you." She blushed. "Let's go, Frosty. But no cars this time."

**Who liked it? Who hated it? Let me know in the reviews! Next will be the clothing, then movies, then a surprise for you all, then dinner. After that, they will return to Arendalle. But they will probably come back for visits. Elsa's birthday is coming up...any ideas?**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	19. Chapter 19

**Almost 9000 views! Wow you guys, that is awesome. And we have 69 reviews right now, let's see if we can get it to 75. Pretty please with a puppy dog face and a promise of a new chapter on Thursday on top? The results from the polls are in. I got three votes. Better than nothing. We did have a winner, though, and you are about to see what it is. Here we go!**

**Jack**

After a quick walk (Elsa had protested the taxi idea completely after the last experience), they arrived at the clothing store. From what he had heard and seen from the mortals, this was the best place in town to get the latest fashions. He decided against going in, though, and sat outside after giving Elsa some cash that he had borrowed from Jamie. He was very much against shopping. As he watched the ladies working in the store flock to Elsa to find the "perfect outfit", he shuddered. She threw him a "help me help me help me please" look that he answered with a smirk. She rolled her eyes before disappearing into the hands of the stylists.

He relaxed on the bench. As he looked around, he saw lots of people. Those in a group, families, teens and adults on their own. But the most common? Couples. They were everywhere. He watched as a young boy and girl around the age of eighteen laughed over hot chocolate and cuddled across the street from him. He smiled sadly. Suddenly he could picture that happening with him and Elsa in their positions. Giggling over hot drinks, snuggled close... He sighed, then got up with a start. Of course! Elsa's birthday was in a week, and he didn't have a present yet! Jack was about to spring from his seat and rush to find something for her when he heard the bell on the shop door ring behind him. He turned and his mouth dropped.

Elsa was decked out in a gorgeous red dress the color of poinsettias. It had tiny snowflakes the size of dimes on it, fur on the hem, neckline, and sleeves, a v-shaped neckline, and a skirt that spread out to just below her knees. Accessorizing the outfit were a pair of white tights, a headband the same color as the dress with two mini poinsettias on it, and red high-heeled shoes that were an inch high. She had on light makeup that accented her face beautifully. She was blushing hard, but he couldn't see why she was embarrassed. She looked...wow.

Elsa grinned. "Well?" She twirled a bit. He gulped and said "You look more gorgeous than a goddess". Well, tried to anyway. What really came out was more along the lines of "Uh...". She smiled anyway. "Thanks, o yee of few words." She kissed him on the cheek and started walking down the street. After a few minutes of standing there like an idiot, Jack ran after her.

He walked with her until they reached a cafe called _Le Baguette._ They sat down, chatting about the differences between modern day and Elsa's world. When the waitress came around, Elsa had no idea what to order. It was a little awkward to watch her glance at the menu and scrunch up her brow in confusion. Finally Jack took over. "_Deux_ _sandwiches_ _au jambon et fromage et deux chocolates."_ The waitress nodded and walked away. Elsa simply stared at him. "Jackson Overland Frost, what on earth did you order us?!" "Calm down, Ice Queen, I just ordered ham and cheese sandwiches and hot chocolate." She nodded and relaxed a bit before grinning. "Funny how two ice spirits love such a warm drink." Jack nodded. "I know!" They were silent for a bit, then Jack looked up and suddenly spoke in a rush, getting the question he had been dying to ask for ages off his chest: "Do you ever imagine a future with the two of us?"

Jack might have been stripped of his powers, but he still managed to freeze Elsa to her chair. She looked shocked, then replied in a quiet voice "What do you mean by that?" He gulped. "I mean, do you still think we could be together in, say, ten years time? And where would we be?" She still looked a bit shaken. Then she took a deep breath and spoke. "Jack, you're immortal. How can this even happen? I'll die someday, and then you won't even remember me after a couple hundred years. Please don't ask me about something that can't happen." Her lips were quivering, and tears threatened to fall. Jack felt like he'd been slapped. But he understood where she was coming from. He took her hand in his, and she looked up. "If to spend the rest of my life with you I have to give up immortality, I will. And if you die, I would never forget you because I would spend every day of my life from there on out mourning you. Even if I was immortal. I will find a way to make it happen because I love you, _min dronning_."

That was all it took for the tears to fall. Sobbing, Elsa came across the table to cling herself to him, seeming as though she was afraid to let go. He did the same. After a few minutes, he whispered in her "We better sit down, I don't want to freak the waitress out". She snorted, but returned to her chair. After a few more minutes of waiting, the waitress came back with their meals. The two devoured it, Elsa claiming it was one of the best modern-day foods around, before leaving to go to the movies.

Jack put his arm around her, drawing her close and giving her comfort. She did the same. They walked that way, side by side, for a while. Then Jack turned to her and kissed her. "I wasn't kidding about the future thing earlier, Elsa." She smiled. "I would love to see us together in ten years, or fifty. I would never leave you." "Me neither, Ice Queen. Never."

**Alright guys, the new poll for the movies is up! Please vote, it means the world to me. As well as the reviews. Any birthday ideas? I know we have some creative ones out there!**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys, what's going on? Over 400 people came onto my story since the last time the chapter was updated. Out of those, I had two reviews (thank you so much to mariovsluigi4 and Darkqueenofwonderland, you guys made my day) and two votes in the poll.**** Is something wrong with my writing? This was supposed to be the movies, but I would like some more feedback. Let's say 5 more reviews and 5 votes in the polls before the next chapter. Am I asking too much? Please tell me...**

**This is the chapter I intended as the surprise, by the way. Kinda switched it up a bit.**

**Jack**

Before they went to the movies, Jack insisted that they stop at the mall. He wanted Elsa to see everything that was created here. What better place to do it at then at a mall?

When Elsa stepped through the doors for the first time, he had to smile. She was completely enthralled. Her eyes were wide as she scanned all the various stores lining the tiled hall. People were everywhere, talking and laughing and generally having a good time. A perfect place to let her see what the modern world had to offer. He grinned and snuck up to her. "Like it? Figured you'd want a few souvenirs for when we go back..." She laughed and threw her arms around him. "Wow Jack, this place is incredible! What's in the stores?" He smirked with the playful look he had perfected when he became a spirit that would make you glad he was on your side. "Do you want to find out?"

He learned that window shopping could actually be kind of fun. Elsa went from place to place, asking what seemed like millions of questions about what was displayed for all to see and, hopefully, buy. He pulled out the remaining money he had and counted it out. Perfect. He secretly set some aside, put it in his pocket, and gave the rest to Elsa, telling her to buy what she wanted. "But be careful" he added. "Some of this stuff is cheaply made and not of very good quality. Check with me before you buy anything." She nodded trustingly, and grinned. "So that means you have to stay with me the whole time..." Jack gathered her in a hug. "I wouldn't leave you behind anyway." When they pulled apart, he swore her eyes shone with tears.

At least she didn't try to buy the whole store. She found a pair of fuzzy, snowflake covered socks that she adored and had to purchase, a mini snowman doll that she said reminded her of Olaf, and a game of Monopoly, which she looked at the cover of and got hooked instantly. After she had bought all of those, she checked the war of money. "Um...I think that there's twenty six dollars left?" Jack came up to her. "No Ice Queen, sixteen. That one's a ten, not a twenty. Close though." She nodded in understanding before looking up. "What's that?"

Jack looked at the store she was pointing at and grinned happily. "Ah, Lindor Chocolate shop. Best place to buy chocolate in the universe." She nodded thoughtfully, then gasped. "Anna did ask for modern chocolate..." He smiled with understanding and quickly grabbed her hand. "What are we waiting for then?" He pulled her into the shop.

He watched as she marveled at all the flavors. When she heard about the 'dollar a bag' deal, she insisted on filling multiple bags for them and everyone at home. They ended up with one for him, one for Elsa, two for Anna (Elsa insisted on it), one for Kristoff, one for Olaf, one for Gerda (again, she insisted), and a final bag for the couple to share when they got back to Arendalle. Both knew they would finish their own here. Elsa wanted to get a bag for Sven, but Jack advised against it. He knew that reindeer could get sick from candy. When she asked him how he knew, he admitted he had tried something once with the reindeer at the pole. It had ended with eight very sick reindeer, one furious North, and Jack running for his life. Elsa could not stop laughing the whole way out of the store.

They made their way to the big glass dome that resided in the center off the mall. After relaxing on one of the benches for a few minutes, Jack turned to Elsa. "I'll be right back, I have to get something." He sped off before she could protest. After quickly speeding around a corner, he checked to make sure that she hadn't followed him. He wanted his trip to be a surprise for her.

It took him about ten minutes to locate the store. After about a million wrong turns, he found himself standing in front of the town's famous jewelry store. He walked in to find himself swamped in a tidal wave of diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and more precious gems. It was a bit overwhelming, to be honest.

One of the clerks, a perky brunette, asked him what he was looking for. He thought for a minute, then decided. "A snowflake encrusted with sapphires on a chain, maybe with some pearls on the chain as well. Do you have anything of the sort?" The woman seemed to think about it before leading him to the back of the shop. She stopped at a display case and pointed, saying "I believe this is what you are looking for?" The necklace contained a single snowflake the size of a quarter, which was apparently silver, that had blue gems splayed out across it. The necklace also had three pearls on each side of the snowflake, each a small round ball the size of a pea. These were all stung on a silver chain so thin he could barely see it. Jack could only stare and nod. This was perfect.

As the kind lady rang up the bill, Jack's eyes wandered the shop in an aimless way. While mentally browsing, his gaze drifted over a small piece of jewelry. He stopped and walked over to where it lay in its case. His eyes widened as he got a better look at it. It was a ring, with a snowflake right in the middle. The snowflake looked a bit like the one on the necklace, except for the gems. These were diamonds, not sapphires. The lady came over with a bag containing the necklace in it. When she caught him looking at the ring, she nodded. "This is one of our finest engagement rings. Do you have someone special to give it too?" she added, lifting an eyebrow in the air. He laughed. "Maybe. I might return for it later, though. Thanks." She smiled and waved as he exited the store.

His thoughts were not on the necklace he had purchased for his girlfriend, but on the ring. He could imagine offering it to her in the future, watching her eyes tear up as she nodded and he slipped it on her finger... He shook his head. Not a talk for today. For now, concentrate on the now.

Besides, he got just as good a reaction from the necklace.

**I believe I covered all my bases above.**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, guys, you deserve an apology for my author's note on the previous chapter. I shouldn't care about the reviews, just the fact that there are people enjoying this story. However, I did get the five reviews. O.o Thank you so much to Darkqueenofwonderland, mariovsluigi4, 150songs (I was almost tearing up at your response, and I will put in the double date in later in the story), ashleycappy99, and Rotgcat. And a HUGE thanks to Linda, who gave me some very helpful constructive criticism. I do hope I was able to fix my writing style the way you suggested. I did get another vote in the poll. Whoever did it, thank you! Thank you so much! The votes are all unanimous, so the choice for a movie is pretty obvious.**

**Sorry for the mile long author's note, here's the movie date!**

**Elsa (been awhile since I did that, eh?)**

"Right here!" Elsa opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her was an enormous building that was nearly the size of the mall. Colorful posters hung outside the doors, and she could hear talking coming from the inside. It seemed like the very definition of a modern-day idea of fun. She could almost imagine coming here as a daily occurrence. One problem, though... "What is this place again?"

Jack laughed. "A movie theater, _min dronning_. I've told you a million times! This is where people come to see those moving pictures I told you about." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, with the money you have left from the shopping experience, there is exactly enough to buy two adult tickets. I, however, have money left over from buying that necklace around your pretty neck." Elsa blushed and fingered the snowflake. It was indeed beautiful, and she had almost cried up in receiving it. "So we can get a large popcorn bucket to share, two drinks, and maybe some candy. Sounds good?" She nodded. "After you, my fair queen." Elsa groaned in exasperation. "How many times do I have to say it, I'm not a queen here. Now come on." She tugged a laughing and slightly protesting Jack through the doors. "Don't make me..." The other half of her threat was forgotten as she stared in wonder at the inside of the theater.

It was just as colorful and loud as it seemed from the outside. Teens in groups chatted and argued by the counters, children tugged their parents towards the arcade (was that what Jack called it?), and adults pointed at the posters and held discussions. This was the example of a multi-age activity center, and Elsa loved it. Jack smirked at her expression and hugged her close. "Ready to pick a movie?" She nodded, still slightly in awe of the place. He led her to the counter with the ticket salesperson. Above it in blue, neon letters were the names of the movies that were being showed tonight. Jack glanced over them, then turned to her.

"Alright, the movie theater is showing a combination of newer and older movies. Some of the options are _Tomorrowland_ and _Tangled_." She shook her head. "I'm not a baby, I could go for a little more jump-in-your-seat action. What's left?" Jack squinted at the sign. "Umm, there's _Jason vs Freddy_, _The Ring_, and _Carrie_ if you want a bit of a thriller..." Elsa's eyes widened. "No way. On earth. Am I watching movies _th__at_ scary. Do you want to give me nightmares for the rest of my life?!" The alternative meaning behind those words hit them both at once, and immediately she blushed. "Sorry." He shrugged nonchalantly, but she could see the worry in his eyes. The worry that the Nightmare King hadn't been driven off for good. The worry that Pitch Black would return to try and take down the Guardians once again. And the worry that they weren't ready for it. Elsa put a hand on his shoulder. "He won't be back anytime soon. In the meantime, enjoy yourself and spend some time being carefree." He raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the uptight queen of..." "Oh, be quiet. Any other movie options?" He seemed to snap back to the original task and continued to look at the available films.

"The only other options are a back to back of _Harry Potter 7: The Deathly Hallows Parts 1 &amp; 2_, _Hunger Games_, or the second movie in that series _Hunger Games: Catching Fire_. Your choice." Her decision was made. "I don't like watching sequels when I haven't seen the original. _Hunger Games_ it is." He smiled with his white-as-snow teeth and walked up to the cashier to purchase the tickets. After that, they walked up to the snack counter. She had never tasted popcorn and was eager to try it, so they got a jumbo bucket that she could barely hold with one arm. They also ordered two slushies and two boxes of SnoCaps (both as a little inside joke) before seeking out the theater the movie was playing in.

The movie was just starting when Jack put his arm around her. "If the scene at the Cornucopia scares you, don't worry. Just hide your face until I tell you it's over." She smirked. "I'm sure I can handle it. And a cornucopia? Please, what is it? A fight over Thanksgiving dinner?" He shook his head in a slightly sad way. "If only..." he muttered under his breath. She shrugged and returned her attention to the screen. Honestly, how bad could it be?

Very bad, she found out in about forty five minutes. The way they fixed it in (unfortunate) accurate detail scared the living daylights out of her. She found herself burying her face in Jack's shoulder, near tears as he rubbed her back and whispered that it would be over soon. She wasn't the only one who seemed to dislike the setting. A girl in front of her with short brown hair rushed out of the theater mid-scene, hand over her mouth. Her friends winced and muttered something about not being able to handle it ever since the "lunch incident". Whatever that meant.

The rest of the movie was pretty good. Except for the part with Rue, which had the entire theater reduced to tears. Even Jack. She made a mental note to tease him about it later. When the end credits started rolling across the screen, the couple picked up their trash and exited the theater.

"So?" Jack's annoyingly endearing voice cut through her thoughts. "How was it?" She turned to him and looked him straight in the eye. "Next time, I'll stick to the 'baby' movies. That was cute, sad, and romantic, but overall it was terrifying." He nodded seriously. She then watched as a crooked smile lit up his face. "Kind of like dating you!" Her eyebrow lifted, and she watched as a look of pure terror spread across his face. "Wrong thing to say, buddy." she whispered. "Wrong thing to say."

It may have started with the two of them duking it out in the lobby of the theater, but it ended with a kiss that set Elsa's heart on fire. Because the two of them were unable to fight for more than ten minutes. Because they could not remain stone faced with the other staring intently at them.

But most of all, because they loved each other with a flaming passion.

**Awww! Anybody else love this chapter?**

**Snowflake45 and bullkitty51, the "lunch incident" reference was for the two of you. Remember that?... ;)**

**Review please! Next chapter is dinner. Any suggestions? They are all welcomed!**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! Love you all, thanks for the reviews from Darkqueenofwonderland, mariovsluigi4, and especially 150songs, who suggested the plot for this chapter. And to starpotter2245, no I will not make this T rated. I am sorry, but I think this story should be able for younger readers to be free to take a look at. I have been trying to do daily updates, but please don't be angry if I miss a day. There will be times when I cannot update for a week or so, and I will tell you beforehand. If I go missing for a week and I said nothing, feel free to get mad and/or worried.**

**Song credits go to Taylor Swift. _Safe and Sound_ from the Hunger Games soundtrack. Chapter 22, everyone!**

**Elsa**

Jack took Elsa by the hand and led her to the restaurant in front of her. He had reassured her that everything would be fine, but she was still nervous. That incident with the menu at the cafe had shaken her. She wasn't sure she could keep up the appearance. Jack looked to her and apparently sensed her nervousness, because he put his arms around her and sang in her ear. "_You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_." She smiled at the loving words, then took a deep breath and plunged in.

This was so different from Arendalle. Then again, so was everything here. The tables were jam packed with teens and young adults, and the talking level was high enough so that Elsa wished there was a knob she could turn, like on the radio in the taxi, to turn down the volume. There were a few waiters and waitresses going around with food on their plates. Very crowded and very noisy. _Not_ Elsa's favorite kind of environment. Jack squeezed her hand and walked to the lady at the front. "Table for two, please." She couldn't help but notice that the volume of the room seemed to have decreased, and many of the girls were gazing at Jack with stars in their eyes. Elsa pulled him closer.

When they finally got a seat, the challenge of ordering a meal came up. After Jack ordered ice water for both of them, he moved closer to her (she was not upset at all) and started telling her what each item was. They were pretty easy to understand. When the waiter came back, she was ready. "Medium Caesar salad with ranch dressing and some croutons on the side." Jack beamed at her, then turned to him own menu. "Large sausage and onion pizza with garlic dipping sauce and a large side order of fries." The waiter nodded and walked away.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at Jack. "Really?" He made a puppy dog face that would have cracked Pitch Black himself. "I'm a growing boy!" She laughed. "Very well. However, due to the garlic sauce, no kisses until you brush your teeth." His jaw dropped. "Oh come on!" She grinned and chuckled and he joined in eventually. "Fine, Ice Queen. But the second I have brushed these pearly whites, you will give your boyfriend here some kissy time." Elsa rolled her eyes, even though her heart jumped at the word "boyfriend". She stood up. "I'll be right back. Bathroom." He nodded and she walked off, shaking her head at his antics. _Boys._

**Jack**

As Jack waited for Elsa to get back, he noticed how a lot of girls were whispering and pointing at him. He awkwardly shifted in his seat. He was looking out the window wondering what the other Guardians were doing right now, a girl around his age plopped down beside him. She had makeup that looked like it was applied with a paint roller, a shirt that simmered in the light, and what looked like size zero jeans. Her long, blond hair that could have passed for gold tumbled down her back, and her amber eyes glinted with mischief. She didn't seem like the type of girl he would hang out with, and that feeling only increased when she started talking.

"Hey sugar" she said in a sickly sweet voice as she moved closer and closer to Jack. He moved away, slightly terrified and slightly revolted. "Haven't seen you around here. Did ya move recently?" Her breath steamed his face as he leaned away. "No, I'm just visiting a friend." He muttered desperately. She smiled. "Well, I hope you're staying for a while. I would like to get to know you better..." He gulped. Over his shoulder he saw Elsa come back. She turned to him, and he watched as her face went from shocked to angry to disgusted in just a few seconds. "Help!" he mouthed. She nodded resolutely and sat down across from them.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" The girl turned to Elsa, loathing written across both girls' faces. "Would you kindly remove yourself from him?" Flirty Girl sneered at her. "I don't take orders, missy. Who do you think you are?" Jack fought the urge to hit her. As a Guardian, he was obligated to refrain from hurting children. This girl looked like she was sixteen or so. "I think I am his date, so would you please leave us?" _You tell her, Elsa!_

"Some date. Your hair makes you look seventy, and the dress makes you look like a bruised apple. Not that you yourself are any better. Just a little monster, aren't you?" He glared at her as tears dripped down Elsa's face. She stood up and walked outside in a dignified manner, but he could tell she was close to breaking down. The girl turned to Jack with a smirk on her face. "Where were we?"

Jack stood up, fury filling every particle of his body. "We were at the part where I tell you off for insulting my girlfriend. Leave her alone and get out of my sight." Jack stormed out of the restaurant, only stopping to pay at the front desk. He ran outside to be greeted by rain. "Elsa!" he called. "Elsa! Where are you?"

It took him a couple of minutes, but he found her. Crouched in an alleyway. Jack rushed to her. "Elsa, please. Please talk to me." He watched as she trembled, then gathered her in his arms as she burst into full out sobs. He rocked her back and forth, whispering the song he had sang to her earlier in her ear. Finally she stopped. "Why did she do that? Is everyone in this generation mad?" He gathered her face in his hands and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. "She did it because she was jealous of you. Your looks, your amazing outfit..." "Having you on my arm?" She smirked. He flexed his muscles. "Guess that didn't hurt her cause..." She laughed long and hard. When she finally stopped, she snuggled into Jack's arms even tighter. "Jack?" "Hm?"

"I guess you never got to eat your garlic dipped pizza, so..."

**Good? Bad? I should never become a professional writer because no one will accept my manuscript? Please tell me!**

**Next chapter: Santoff Clausen! (That's how you spell it, right?) Darkness097 had an idea for it I want to use...**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am SO so so so so so so sorry about abandoning this story for the past two weeks or so. My WiFi went down for a while. Before that, I slacked off for about four days on writing. My bad...**

**Very important AN at the bottom. VERY important.**

**To ashleycappy99, I love your thinking. Yes, Elsa is strong, but the key word in the mean girl's speech was "monster". The way I think, this triggered what everyone had said about her when she had powers and caused her to break down. But you make a good point. GIRL POWER!**

**Song credits go to Pink. Chapter 23, everyone! Hope this is what you wanted, Darkness097!**

**Elsa**

Elsa grinned as Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her to the park again. The Guardians were supposed to meet them there. She smirked when he slipped on the ice and fell flat on his face. He rolled his eyes. "You want to come down here yourself?" She shook her head. "No thanks. Want some help up?" "Sure." She offered his hand to her, and she hoisted him up. "What did you eat, bricks?" "No, I ran out of the restaurant before I could eat anything." She stopped, and immediately felt tears come to her eyes. The voice of that cruel girl from the diner echoed in her mind: _Just a little monster, aren't you?_ It reminded her of what all the villagers had said when they found out about her powers, all the cries of disgust and horror that had followed her from the castle. Jack looked to her and seemed to see her thoughts on her face. He immediately got up and put her arms around her.

"Hey, hey, hey. I didn't mean to remind you of her. Don't believe a word she said. She was trying to get to you, that's why she said such horrible things. If she knew you, she would only have nice things to say. Trust me, Elsa." Every word that floated from his lips settled over her like a comforting blanket. She could feel the echoes fading away, but they were still there. Jack was silent for a moment, then started to sing. "_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."_ She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Jack." The echoes died away for good.

A shout from Jack brought her back to reality. Looking up, she saw the sleigh fly over them through the sky and land in the park just a couple hundred feet ahead. The couple instantly ran up to where the other Guardians were unloading. Elsa came to a quick stop as soon as she got close enough to see their expressions. They all looked like a close family member had died. Jack seemed to be confused as well, and ran up to his friends He chatted with them for a few seconds before returning to Elsa. His face was a pale white, even more so than usual. He struggled to put a smile on his face. "Want to visit the Pole, Elsa?" She lifted a skeptical eyebrow. "Jack, what's going on?" He seemed shaken up.

He took a breath. "I'll explain on the way, I promise. But we have to go. I'm so sorry to interrupt our day." "Jack, it's fine. Let's go." She allowed Jack to bring her over to the sleigh, where she greeted the four Guardians. Half-hearted smiles and polite hellos were exchanged. They all loaded into the sleigh again and took off for Santoff Clausen, questions running faster through Elsa's mind than Bunny through his holes. _What's going on? Why do they need Jack right away?_

_And why does it seem like this is a danger to them?_

**Jack**

Jack tried to steady his breathing. The new piece of news was a bit disturbing, to say the least. He groaned. A warm feeling came over his shoulder, and he looked to see Elsa with her hand on his arm. Jack relaxed. It was so much easier to deal with anything when she was around. He turned to her and started to speak.

"You know that I was chosen by Man in the Moon, or MiM as we call him." Elsa nodded. "And you know how I was selected, right?" Another nod. "Well, it seems like there is a new addition to the team." Her eyes widened. "A bit fast seeing as I was just picked, in my opinion, but whatever. His name is Marcus Flamer, but he is most commonly known as the creator of fire. He can summon flames and shoot them at people, sort of like you and me with our ice powers." She grinned. "Ours are cooler." Jack laughed, getting some glances from the rest of the Guardians. "You've got that right." "So is he against the team or something?" "No, he is very caring when it comes to kids and is completely willing to help us. In fact, Marcus will probably be very useful in any battles should Pitch come back." Elsa frowned. "Than what's the problem?" Jack rolled his eyes and smirked. "The guy is a prankster. Even more so than me. He actually created April Fools Day, and never passes up an opportunity to pull a fast one over someone else. Right now he has Santoff Clausen under his control, with booby traps and trip wires everywhere. The others want me to sneak in and put some sense into the guy." "I hope it works."

The sleigh soared through the portal. Elsa seemed to take it a lot better this time. When they saw the blocked-off workshop that looked like anything within fifty feet would be blown to smithereens, their mouths dropped. The other Guardians nodded, faces grim. "Jack, the only entrance is too small for the rest of us. Over there." North pointed to a wooden door. "Ready?" Jack nodded, confidence filling his chest.

"Let's do this."

**Sorry about the wait, the cliffhanger, and the awful chapter. I needed something to write, and I only have a little time left. Please review and tell me what was wrong, cause there's too much for me to keep track of.**

**This is the very important AN I wrote about at the top:**

**Does anybody think I should keep going for a couple more months, then end off the book around forty chapters? Or more? Maybe less? All opinions are appreciated. Please tell me!**

**I will be gone for a week, so don't expect another chapter until maybe next Sunday or Monday. At least this time you got a heads up!**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


	24. Chapter 24

**OK, I'm back. And when I came home from my little vacation (which was great, by the way), I found a total of 91 reviews waiting for me. Guys, I nearly started crying. The fact that you all care enough to review means the world to me. Here is chapter 24, and it is dedicated to 150songs for his/her ideas. If you need to, check back on the last chapter to get a better sense of where the story is and what's going on.**

**Facts are from National Geographic, by the way.**

**Jack**

Jack snuck though the side door, heart pounding. So far, from what he had heard, the man on the inside of this door was a crazy person. He hadn't told Elsa the whole story when she had asked about the problem. This guy, Marcus Flamer, didn't have any boundaries when it came to pranking. He was willing to hurt someone if it mean he could get a chance at a laugh. Jack was determined to shut him down before someone, namely Elsa, was injured by one of the pranks. He took a deep breath and crawled further inside.

The hall appeared deserted. No one and nothing in sight. Still, Jack was wary. He crept forward slowly and quietly, lest anything be waiting for his arrival. And it seemed he was right. No sooner did he reach the halfway mark down the corridor that a hiss swept through the area and a black rope was swung at Jack. He ducked with reflexes only one who had been practicing for over three hundred years could achieve and shot a blast of ice at the rope. The hall fell silent. Jack approached the now iced rope carefully. He peered inside and his eyes widened in shock and horror.

This was no rope. The object inside the ice cube was none other than a black mamba. With a body up to fourteen feet and speeds of up to 12.5 miles per hour, they were easily considered the world's deadliest snake. Jack shivered. Bites were one hundred percent fatal. Which meant that whoever was inside wasn't just crazy, he was a complete madman. He aimed to kill. Jack took a breath, not wanting to go on. Then a horrible scenario of Elsa being in his position flashed though his mind. It was enough to make him stand, start walking, and make a face at the shadows, just in case Marcus had a camera somewhere.

He exited the hall. The room before him was the kitchen where North had the elves make all his cookies. Jack snickered, remembering the time he had added pepper to the sugar cookies, then hid in time to watch North come roaring out of his workshop. _The guy nearly went mental_ recalled Jack with a content feeling. Then his elated spirit fell to the ground with a thud. _What if Flamer did something of the same, but a little more extreme..._ He went to the platter of gingerbread on the counter and sniffed, then recoiled. They smelled like plants, which probably meant the little prankster had put something in them. And whatever that was most likely was nothing good. He threw the cookies in the trash, where they slid down a chute to meet with everything else thrown away, and continued. By now he was on alert for anything and everything out of the ordinary.

He was again in a hall, but this one was brightly lit. Jack knew from a couple of days of sneaking in here that this lead to the globe room. _That's where the sneak will most likely be..._ He started to rush ahead, then stopped. _Flamer's probably got this hall wired. _Jack started down the hall again, but much slower this time. He had to make sure he made it to the globe room, that he made it to Marcus. Otherwise everyone outside could be in danger. If there was one thing Jack hated, it was putting his family at risk. The hall appeared to be clean. Maybe Marcus thought that with the mamba and cookies, the other entrance was well guarded. Jack snuck into the globe room and instantly quieted, gobsmacked.

The globe room looked the same. Mostly. The big difference was the large computer that took up the center of the room, with a screen that showed every angle of the workshop. This made Jack smile, knowing that his antics for the camera had been seen. The grin fell from his face when he saw the man in front of the computer turn around and smirk. He had red and orange hair and was dressed in a simple red shirt, jeans, and a grin that only a true prankster could pull off. His eyes were black and seemed to burn a hole right through Jack. His breathing slowed, and his legs weakened. He could sense that Marcus was trying to bring him down, to make him more vulnerable and easier to prank. _Maybe he does have cooler powers..._

Marcus Flamer gave a huge, rolling laugh that bounced off the walls and rivaled North's. "They said you were powerful. Sure, you got past the mamba and cookies, but now you have me to face. And I will make you wish you had stayed with the snake." His voice was powerful, booming. Jack started to retort, but a rope (a real one this time) tightened around his leg. He was hoisted into the air faster than you could say "pranked". The laugh sounded off the walls again.

Jack swung by his leg, dizzy from the sudden movement. His memory was hazy, but there was something about Marcus that didn't seem quite right, something that seemed off. And not just his sick love of murderous pranks. Suddenly, he remembered what it was. He had met the creator of fire long ago, back during his three hundred years of wandering the world. And his eyes had _not_ been black. In fact, then had been a cozy red that made you want to sit and relax, much like the spirit himself had appeared to be. Jack suddenly stilled and turned back to Marcus. The black eyes, the death wishes to others...it all made sense. "Pitch" hissed Jack.

"Marcus" turned and smiled in a way that caused Jack's blood to run cold in his veins. "Yes, you worthless brat. Glad you have _some_ brains up there." He turned back to the screen. "This boy was about to be recruited when I used the last bits of my power to possess him. Now I have my direct way to interfere with your _fun, games,_ and_ childcare." _Pitch spat out these words as if they disgusted him. "After I torture you. After all, I can't have anyone spreading any rumors. You understand."

Jack steeled his nerves and waited for pain, but Pitch simply laughed. What had seemed like a rolling, insane laugh before now seemed cruel and promised hurt to come in the near future. "Oh, no Jack. I need you to have your eyes open for this." Confused, Jack looked up. His eyes widened as he saw what Pitch had meant for him to see. On the camera that displayed the door where he had snuck in, a figure opened the door quietly. Jack felt like every last bit of breath had been knocked from his lungs as he recognized the person. Even though he couldn't be heard, Jack screamed as loud as he could.

"Elsa!"

**Man, I am cruel. I plan to have the next chapter up by Wednesday at the latest.**

**Listen, guys. I was thinking that as a anniversary when chapter 25 comes out, we could rack up 100 reviews. I would like that goal to be fulfilled by Friday. Please, pretty pretty please?**

**Peace out peeps,**

**awesomesauce90**


End file.
